The Vampire in Skyloft
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: First vampire fic. "Demise has been defeated, the Surface is safe, but my hero Link had died in the final battle. That is why I decided to return to Skyloft, forgetting about my dream of living on the Surface, all because of that destiny Hylia cast upon me. But would it be a blessing or a curse to have my hero back as a vampire with hypnotic white eyes?" Rated T to be safe. P.O.V.
1. Death

The Vampire in Skyloft

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Legend of Zelda.

Summary: Demise may have been defeated, but Link died after the battle. Heartbroken over the loss of her own hero, Zelda decides to return to Skyloft, forgetting about her dream to live on the Surface, also has a few difficult confrontations with the goddess herself. Sooner or later her hero was coming back to her… risen from the dead as a demonic vampire with hypnotic white eyes.

Genre: Zelda/Link, then comes up to Zelda/Oni Link.

_I have seen a lot of fanfics that have to deal with the game of Skyward Sword. Ghirahim capturing Zelda before Impa comes to rescue her, another with Zelda loosing her memory when Ghirahim gets to her first, and few others that have to deal with her death if Link didn't save her soul._ _There has never been a fanfic that has to deal with if Link died after the final battle as he saved Zelda..._

_I just hope you will like this fic because I am trying out something new that I have never done before; make a vampire story. Also there is going to be a few changes into this story so I will update the other chapters as quickly as possible._

* * *

Chapter 1- Death

Life came to me in a blink of an eye as I took a shaky breath and stood up. I dusted off the dirt on the white dress that was given to me by the Old Woman and straightened out my blond hair before I looked around the area. Upon seeing that I was contained in the very room where I put myself to sleep, I ignored my exhaustion, walking over to the huge doors and pushed them open with all of my strength.

In front of me, I saw Impa and to my surprise, Groose, waiting right by the door as if they were expecting somebody to be there. They both looked up to see me as they sighed in relief seeing that I was walking on my two legs again.

In case you were wondering, I was recently brought back to life, which meant that Link had successfully defeated Demise when he had the chance. I smiled softly as I began to go toward the door that led to the pit where Link was, ignoring the numbness that my legs were giving me before Impa grabbed my shoulders and kept me from proceeding.

"I need to see Link, Impa! Please let me go see him!" I yelled in protest as I tried to make my protector lose her grip on my shoulders, but to no avail. It was somehow obvious that something bad was happening outside or something so I turned my head around to ask Impa what was wrong.

"I am afraid you can't, Your Grace." Impa said, her voice sounded like it would break in sorrow. "It's best if you don't see him in the state he is in." What did she mean by that? Did something happen to Link while I was out cold by Demise's magic?

I didn't care about what Impa had just said as I broke away from her and continued to go through the door, determined to find my best friend and hero. Groose didn't even try to stop me as he just watched from the sidelines. I pushed the doors open, immediately smelling the stench of burned grass and demon blood. The pavement underneath my feet did nothing to lighten my mood as I looked down to where the bottom of the pit was and jumped down the edges, making sure that I safely landed on the ground before checking the place for any sign of Link.

"Link!" I called out, hoping that he would respond to me. I could see that the portal where Demise had created to bring Link to the final battle had disappeared in the smoke, the wind blew it away as the bottom of the pit became very quiet. I became very uncomfortable with the quietness. "Link, where are you?" Once I turned around, I gasped in horror at the sight before me as I felt the tears threatening to show on my cheeks.

There on the ground, was my best friend and hero… His eyes were closed and his body was surrounded by cuts and bruises that he sustained from the battle, and the worst part was that he wasn't moving, or breathing for the matter. I was hoping that he was just asleep from the huge battle that took most of his energy. Trying to ignore the urge to gag, I examined more. Slash marks were on his cheeks and some of his clothing was contaminated with blood. His chest looked like it was smashed to pieces as he laid flat on the ground with his arms stretched out. His sword was only an inch away from his right hand and his shield was burned.

"Link!" I yelled and ran toward him, trying to shake him out of his supposed nap, to which I suddenly realize that he was dead.

I knew that he was dead because he had no heartbeat, and even though I try to get him to move, the corpse just stayed still as the wind blew across parts of his burnt dirty blond hair.

I then held onto his body, clutching his chest and shouted on top of my lungs, "Curse you Demise!" I seriously wanted to make that Demon King pay for killing the man I loved as I screeched. "NO!" Tears freely flowed from my cheeks as I then began to regret what I did to my best friend as I went through my thoughts before the battle ever came up.

Above it all, the one thought that came to me the most was that Link's death was orchestrated by my own hands!

"Why did it have to be me and Link?" I spoke under my breath as I wondered why the Goddess Hylia chose to make both of us suffer for what she planned on long ago; To make the hero finish what the Goddess failed to accomplish, to destroy the Demon King. And for the destined Goddess Reborn to use the hero for her own selfish purpose to save the world that she failed to protect.

I was to keep the "using the hero" part a secret from Link when I was reunited with him for a brief moment before I went to sleep in the crystal, but the spirit of Hylia, who was controlling my actions at the time, forced me to let it slip. Now I know what all of you are thinking, and I am here to tell you that I don't get along with the Goddess's ideas of keeping me away from Link. She just doesn't want me to have the fun I want with Link! All she cared about for me was to keep Demise at bay.

Now… as I stared down at the dead body of my best friend who would do anything to protect me, I whispered a curse to Hylia for ruining my friendship with Link, and my life. I never wanted to be the Goddess Reborn in the first place! And look what that brought me... Pain, sorrow, regret, and most importantly realization.

As I clung onto the corpse, I moved my hand up to the tears that were sliding down on my cheeks as I muttered how stupid I was into letting Link face the threat and head on, because he paid the price in death, where I thought that **I**should be the one to deserve it.

Heck, I even thought it was extremely stupid of me to not fight back when I was clearly stronger in my words than on magic. I even had the perfect chance of escape from the Demon Lord before Demise came into the picture! I should have gotten out of the mess before Demise had sucked my soul out of my body for crying out loud! But who do I think made me stay put in all of that mess? It was not Ghirahim, but the goddess!

She wanted to be sure that Link would be the one to destroy Demise, and to do that, she had to make me pay the price.

My last hope to saving Link was to use the rest of my power to heal the stab marks where the blood was and attempted to bring him back to life, however it was to no avail since there were no signs of life in the body.

"Link. Please don't leave me…" I whispered, choking back a sob as I cried into his chest. He... was... gone. Forever taken away from me.

I heard Impa and Groose's footsteps as they ran right to where I am as they did their best to comfort me, when I was clearly not in the mood for it. The ninja looked toward me with a saddened expression. "What he did today will not be forgotten, Zelda. He would have died either way in order to be sure you are safe." Impa told softly as she pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back soothingly.

Groose agreed. "Yeah. Link would've rather died in battle than to see you harmed in any other way. He is a good hero to all of us." I wish that I could have agreed with him, but I didn't want to think about the hero and spirit maiden business.

After a while, Impa and Groose managed to help me move the body of Link toward the temple as we got ready to say farewell to the past. Taking out the Master Sword, I was the one to do the job of sealing it in the pedestal. I kind of felt the dark presence that was being dissolved into the pureness of the blade of evil's bane. Demise was probably trying to break free from his prison in there, but Fi's power was enough to hold him firmly in there.

The sword spirit Fi, whom Hylia- or rather I- had created long ago, couldn't control her new feeling of grief when her fallen master had passed away, so she decided with my permission to stay right by my side as my newest bodyguard. Even though the Master Sword got back into its rightful place in the pedestal, Fi didn't disappear like how Hylia's original plan was when the battle was done. Instead, Fi revealed her true form as a young woman with dirty blue hair and dark blue eyes, a feminine figure with pale blue arms underneath the cape.

After saying farewell to Impa, Groose and I went through the Gate of Time. I couldn't help but notice that Groose was carrying Links body on top of his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

Once we stepped out of the Gate, it disappeared into thin air, leaving me and my friends to watch as it fades away from existence. The Old Woman was nowhere in sight, so I guessed that she had disappeared after when the job was done.

"Okay, um, how are we going to explain about Link's predicament to everyone else?" Groose asked in concern, his gaze going from Fi to me in a back and forth motion. I couldn't blame his apprehension, I was too upset to care about what our friends and family on Skyloft would think when they notice that Link, their favorite student or hero, was dead.

Fi explained as she opened the door that led to the Statue of the Goddess, which had recently crushed the Imprisoned before Link went to the past to defeat Demise. "I guess by 90%, there will be a lot of sadness over my Master's passing. But we have to be strong; Master Link would not want to see us suffer from his loss." She most meant that for me, since that I looked like I wasn't going to give in to the fact that my hero was dead.

"This is my fault." I whispered as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears that tried to decorate my face. "All my fault." Groose tried his best to comfort me by patting my shoulders to the best of his ability before we began to walk outside to see his friends and my father come down from Skyloft to see us.

"Groose! Your safe! And alive!" Cawlin shouted in shock to see his friend standing before him, unharmed.

Strich looked at him in amusement. "What were you doing down here?" As Groose explained to his friends what happened to him while he was on the Surface, and to their surprise, he seems a bit nicer to them than the last time they saw him. "Why is Link napping on your shoulder?"

"Actually, guys, Link has… passed away from this life." Groose confessed, grief written in his face as he turned to see me, sobbing my heart out as my own father embraced me, both from the relief that I was safe from harm and in pity for the loss of my best and only friend. Fi explained to them what happened to Link as I tried to keep it together, trying so hard to not break into sobs.

"I never suspected this to happen anytime soon, but we have no choice." My father said as he held me tightly and rubbed my back soothingly. "We have to prepare a funeral for the Hero of Skyloft." All alone, that one word was enough to make me shatter as I cried into my father's chest, screaming loudly as I was mourning for Link.

Right before we all went back to Skyloft, Groose, Fi, and I made sure that the Triforce is safely hidden where no one, not even the Demon Lord could figure out where the ultimate relic of power was, so we decided to seal it inside of the Statue of the Goddess, right where Link first found the sword.

Next, Groose got me and Fi on his Loftwing and flew up toward Skyloft with the corpse of the hero lying on top of the bird. He carefully flew up toward the sky where our hometown was waiting for us.

* * *

I stood right by my father, and the other students of Skyloft as I watched the casket that held the body of my best friend, go down into the ground where his body was to be buried. I wore nothing else but a black dress and a black veil over my face. Everyone else wore the black color and held each others hands as they prayed to the goddess to welcome Link into the heavens where he would reunite with his family and wait for those who he cares about the most.

Long before the funeral was set and ready to go, Karane and Pipit did their best to clean up the cuts and bruises that decorated Link's face, but the red cuts that covered both of his cheeks were still present and the dark bruise that showed itself on his forehead was a deep blue, and Fledge was being brave into stripping the green clothing Link wore and switched it to something more formal for the funeral. Fi and Groose helped out with the speeches and my father wrote down what he wanted to say about Link by giving him his blessings and such.

My father went up to the stage to do a speech about how brave and heroic Link was before his untimely death, however, I didn't want to listen as I tried to hold in my tears. I didn't want this day to come so quickly.

Why must it be so hard to say good-bye to a friend that you are close to?

"Dearly beloved," My father began. "We are gathered here today to say good-bye to a young hero who risked his life to protect my daughter. Throughout his journey on the Surface, which most of you didn't know existed in the first place, Link searched far and wide for Zelda." The speech trailed off in my mind as I silently said the one word I thought that I would never have to say to my friend who laid in the casket peacefully as he always does when he is asleep.

"Good-bye, Link…" I sniffed as I wiped my eyes from the tears that stained my face.

Going through the flashbacks in my mind as my fathers speech continued, I would never see Links smile ever again. Neither his goofy comments on my looks, or his words of comfort when I am having a difficult time to adjust to the changes that happened around us. And I was never going to see him ever again until I would pass on to the afterlife with him waiting for me in open arms.

I watched silently as I hopelessly wished that deep down inside, Link was still alive. But that doesn't change what reality was showing me.

He was dead. Never to return to the living.

The reception wasn't doing anything to cheer me up when everyone was chatting about how to remember Link and help each other to move on without him in their lives. I was supposed to do a little song from my harp, but I wasn't in the mood for it, so Karane had to do it.

Groose sometimes kept an eye on me as I sat right by a table, doing nothing but stare at the artifacts that Link and I once created together. "You okay, Zelda?" He asked as I twirled the little bird statue with my hand.

I shook my head and sighed deeply. "I just miss him. I miss Link already." I didn't notice that my classmates came by to offer their condolences, since that I was the closest friend that Link had throughout his lifetime.

Fledge told how sorry he was about losing the best swordsman that he ever knew in Skyloft. However, I knew that he might be going to train himself to honor Link's memory.

Pipit and Karane thought that Link was very noble when it came to helping people. Groose's close friends Cawlin and Strich didn't do much but name a bug after Link and read a poem about how he helped them out.

Groose nodded in sorrow, "I know, Zelda. I miss him too." He once told me about how proud he was of Link when he sacrificed everything to make sure that I was safe, how he was scared when Demise broke out of his seal in the pit to destroy the temple but then was relieved when Link stopped Demise dead in his tracks. He even chuckled at the memory of flinging Link in his catapult he called "The Groosenator".

Fledge agreed, clasping his hands. "We all will miss him."

Once everyone left to give me some alone time, I left the party to my room at the Knight Academy. I changed from the black dress to my pink nightgown, with my long hair down as I adjusted the dress. I looked inside of the dresser to see the white dress that was folded up nicely, along with the purple bracelets and hair ribbons and sandals. I sneered as I closed the dresser, refusing to take another look at that dress. From now on, it was a symbol of my hatred toward the goddess. As I stared at the dark, empty sky, I watched the party from below, a memory of Link smiling caused me to close my eyes and shed the last of my tears.

"Good-bye, Link. I will miss you…" I whispered in my silent cry. I sat on the bed and covered myself in the warm bed-sheets, giving myself into the slumber that awaited me.

That night was the last time that I ever smiled.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review whenever you want, and if I have any mistakes, please tell me so that I can redo this chapter for your amusement. I hope you enjoyed what you are reading so far._


	2. Truth

The Vampire in Skyloft

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the characters, Nintendo does.

_I hope you will like this new chapter. I have done a few changes in this one._

* * *

Chapter 2- Truth

It had been three months since that day...

After Link's funeral was done and over with, I had decided to stay on my perch in the clouds instead of living on the Surface. True, I did have dreams about living on that land, but the death of my friend Link had changed my outlook.

The Surface held too many memories of sorrow and grief for me and Link.

One of my sorrows was when I first started my adventure to discover my destiny; I wished that Link had taken me away from all of that nonsense of being a goddess reborn when I was purifying myself. However, fate had to be so cruel into tearing us apart.

Another one was when I told him that I was the goddess, I used him. Lied to him for my- or Hylia's- own gain in the battle to finish Demise. Even after I had admitted it, I still felt horrible into saying that.

Because I knew deep down inside that it was not my fault to begin with, but the goddess's own fault for using me as well.

I mostly stayed on the island, never to fly out in the open air again like how I used to with Link. I could even see my own Loftwing companion flying around in the sky, begging for me to let it help me clear my thoughts.

It was morning when I decided on taking a walk around my home. Wearing my usual pink dress instead of the clothing I wore on the Surface, and having my hair tied into a pony-tail once more, I somehow didn't feel like I was being myself again.

I was beginning to be not okay with how my life is now.

Each time I hear the 'little calling' that attempted to get me to go back to the Surface, I usually sigh in boredom and ignored it, only to scream toward the sky when it pressured me too far. And each time my classmates or teachers try to ask me about the Surface, I just shrug it off and walk out on them. And each time when they were to worship the goddess for all of the good things that happened to them, I simply refuse to do **anything** that deals with the goddess that used me for her own amusement in her plan.

I suspected that my own father noticed all of those and attempted to help me get over it, but he knew better than to pressure me into explaining why I did all of that, so he decided to let me speak about my problems when I feel like it.

But the bad part was when my smile disappeared from my face. I lost that smile ever since Link's untimely death. Whenever my classmates or my father try to cheer me up on something, they were sure that my smile would return, yet to no avail, it remained lost whenever they tried.

After my usual walk routine around the academy, I have finally decided that today was the day where I would tell my father the whole truth about what I was doing on the Surface.

I opened the door to the second floor of the academy and slowly walked in, closing the door behind me. I looked over to my right to see that my newest bodyguard, Fi, was waiting for me as if she will be here if things go out of hand.

Taking a deep breath, I carefully took a few steps forward and knocked softly on my father's door to his office.

"Come in." My father's voice called.

I slowly pushed the door open and spoke in a calm, yet shaken voice. "Father, I need to tell you something. Something that you probably need to know."

The Headmaster of the academy, Gaepora, who was sitting on his desk reading a book, looked up and was honestly surprised to see that his daughter standing before him in his office. "I am honestly surprised to see you here, Zelda. Does this have something to do with how your behavior is going?" He got up from his desk and walked over to his bookshelf as I took a few tentative steps forward.

I nodded, understanding my father's concern. "Yes. Ever since Link died, I somehow have been carrying this guilt that he died because of my actions on the Surface," I simply tried to make a chuckle as I continued. "Strange is it? That I, your daughter, could be the one who caused Link's demise."

The Headmaster turned around and nodded at the information. "I don't think it would be strange, Zelda. Fi told me everything about what happened on the battlefield. She said that he died because of an unseen poison that took over his body when he battled the Demon King."

That information, I knew from Fi was definitely true. Link did get a few stabs from Ghirahim's sword, but he never realized that it was poisoned. Fi told him a few times before he thought about battling Demise to get himself some healing potion to get rid of the poison, but he told her that he felt fine and that he didn't need it. Perhaps the adrenaline kept him from recognizing it until he was done with the fight.

"Well," I started to speak up, my voice began to feel agitated. "To tell you the truth, even if what Fi said was true, I am still the one who is responsible for Link's death. It was all my fault from the very start of our journey on the Surface."

"I don't think that it was your fault to begin with, Zelda." My father stated as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"B-But Link is dead because of me!" I shuddered as a few tears started to escape from my eyes.

My father shook his head sternly. "No, sweetie. Link's death is not your fault, and I mean it!"

I took a few deep breaths to try to calm down before I responded. "But it is my fault, father! It's all my fault that my best friend is dead! I-I used him."

"You didn't use him, Zelda. He risked his life to save you on his own free will." Father told softly, walking over to where I was sitting and wrapped his arms around me. "Link doesn't want to see you suffer, sweetie. He wants you to live a full happy life. Whether he is dead or not, he will still be with you in your memories, and in your heart."

I did my best to choke back a sob before I proceeded to nod slowly. "Thank you father." I raised one of my hands to wipe away the tears that managed to escape from my eyes.

I somehow could even imagine Link smiling down on me before the vision from my mind faded. "Um, dad do you mind if I told you of what happened on the Surface?" I began to remember all of the details to my part of the adventure on the Surface. From purifying my body in the springs, to imprisoning myself in the amber crystal to hold the seal at bay, and of me being the Goddess reborn as a mortal.

When it came to the Reborn Goddess part, my father almost dropped his mouth open. _Almost_. But he managed to keep himself under control.

"So you see, father, I want all of this information I told you to be kept secret. Nobody should know about what I went through. Especially with what my role in the prophecy was." I noted with worry, wondering if he is willing to keep my secret safe. Because if he told them about what really happened to me, they would be able to shun me and say that I was making fun of the goddess.

"Zelda, your secret is safe, so you don't need to worry." Father reassured, smiling. "I will tell the teachers and the students to keep their curiosity to themselves, since that you are in no mood to reveal it to them, and I understand that." I tried to crack a smile, and I failed as I got up from the chair.

Since that our conversation was over, I decided to get myself to class for the rest of the morning. I also felt relieved that my own father understood my predicament. But I could feel that something, or someone within me wasn't pleased with what I did...

* * *

Night came by in Skyloft as I took a little evening stroll outside of the Knight Academy. I wanted to get some exercise in before I would have to go to sleep. I had started to cheer myself up a bit by hanging out with my other friends, even though I still miss Link, I was trying to do what my father asked of me, doing my best to move on, and look toward the future.

I still felt a little bit weak, and I knew exactly why I was feeling that way. Since I refused to worship Hylia, or technically myself in the process, the rest of my powers were starting to fade. Now it was just only a faint glow, but I can feel that it is there.

"You shouldn't have told him, you know." The goddess's voice told me in my mind.

I breathed in a sigh as I slowly turned around and saw that an image of the goddess was standing before me in the usual white dress, pale blond hair that reached the end of her dress, and pale blue eyes that have narrowed in disbelief and disappointment. "He had to know sooner or later. He is my father! I can't keep these secrets forever!"

Hylia crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. Somehow I can guess that my own stubborn attitude was working its way into hers. "He is not your father anymore, 'little me', he is now considered your child. You now have _our_ respective title now, and you are just willing to throw that away after your little hero is gone." She ranted in her disapproving glare.

I could not believe what she was saying to me! After all of my time into obeying those commands of hers, and Impa's, she just expects me to not care about my family and friends anymore?! She maybe is a goddess, and she maybe is the reincarnation of me, but she does not get to be the boss of me!

I growled in anger and rage at the goddess's ghost. "You have no right to talk about my father like that!" Although I knew that the goddess had a full right to call her children whatever she wanted, but her telling me to think of my father as nothing more than another child is just absolutely foolish! "And I am not a 'little you' anymore, Hylia, because no matter how many times you try to change my thoughts, feelings, or memories, I am still my father's daughter, and I am still the Zelda that they know and love!"

If I wanted to, I would have slapped the goddess here and there, but I knew that my hand would pass through the ghost as if she was nothing more than the air itself. I taunted. "What's the matter, goddess? Too scared to make a good combat?"

Hylia frowned. "I think that you spent too much time in staying on Skyloft. I want you to go down to the Surface to protect the Triforce from its invaders, for all time."

My body suddenly became tense, but I still held my ground. "The Triforce is safe where the enemy would not dare to find it. So tough luck, Hylia, but your little plan to get me to the Surface has failed miserably. I am staying on Skyloft, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

As if the wind was knocked out of me, I felt something slapping my face really hard on the cheek, which I later noticed that the goddess had just slapped me. "You ignorant child! How dare you disobey what I have prophesied long ago! You will do as I say!" Hylia growled.

I maintained my balance and covered my right cheek that was badly burned from the slap, glaring at the goddess with new-found anger. "Did you think that you would win in this argument we are having right now? Did you think that you can control what I want and change it to what you want? Did you think that you had full control over your reborn vessel? Get a clue, Hylia! You are no longer the boss of me anymore! I will not be your toy any longer."

I continued, gaining ground on standing up to the one person who took away everything I once had. "You stole my identity! You stole my life! And you stole my best friend away from me! And all you care about is protecting the Triforce? Well, let me tell you this... YOU USED ME! JUST LIKE HOW YOU USED LINK AND MADE HIM DIE BECAUSE OF THE LIE YOU TOLD HIM THROUGH ME!"

Hylia countered, some sort of dark twinkle in her blue eyes flashed for a second before it disappeared. "You don't deserve him anyway. He is just another useless solider who did what was expected of him."

"Don't you dare say that about Link!" I defended, ignoring the tears that threatened to show. "He maybe is a solider in your eyes, but he is more than that to me! And now he is gone, taken away from me, thanks to you!"

"Why are you still pursuing him? Even after his death, you are still holding onto the little thread of life he had with you." Hylia asked, showing a sign in her voice that told me that she was displeased by my sudden emotions toward my hero.

"Because I hold the one thing for him that you would never fully understand. It is love." I answered.

"Love will not keep you on Skyloft, 'little me', I still command you to go to the Surface! For the rest of your life!" Hylia demanded, evidence of rage still written over her face.

"The Triforce is already safe and sound... So get out of my life!" I cursed on top of my lungs, ignoring the shocked expressions from those who are out walking at night like how I was that might have overheard the conversation.

I then glared hatefully at the goddess before I rushed back into the academy on the second floor and got myself into my room, I could also hear the goddess trying to command me to go back outside and apologize for my actions in my mind. "Zelda, get back out here this instant!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the room I was standing in, to which nobody else in the school heard the voice.

My sapphire blue eyes rested upon the same dresser which carried the same white dress, sandals, bracelets, and ribbons. I quickly pulled them out of the dresser and rushed downstairs to where the kitchen was and stood before the fire. It seemed so eager to take what I have in my arms, I wanted it to do that.

"Zelda, don't you dare put our iconic clothing in there!" Hylia warned, grinding her teeth.

But it was already too late. I tossed the clothing into the fire.

I grinned with victory, whereas Hylia had a horrified expression written on her face. The white clothing in the fire burned the easiest, the color of white easily turned dark and then into ash. Followed by the sandals, bracelets, and ribbons, which took a little bit longer to burn, but they shattered in half when it could not handle the flames anymore.

"Like I said, Hylia, you have no power over me..." I stated before I felt the last remnants of her power fading from my body. The image of the very ticked off goddess faded from my own memory, her command to get me back to the Surface was weakening.

It took a few minutes before I started to relax and got myself ready for bed. Switching my pink dress to my pink nightgown and took out my ponytail to allow the blond hair to flow to the top half of my back. I also made sure to brush my teeth and get myself cozy in the bed before I stared at my closet while my head laid on the pillow.

Taking a few deep breaths, I finally closed my eyes and began to doze off into slumber, unaware that some sort of invisible presence was watching over me in my sleep. I knew that it wasn't Hylia's presence, or anything that dealt with one of my friends or my father, but it seemed... familiar in a bad way.

* * *

The wind blew across my face as I found myself laying on top of the grass. I adjusted my eyes to see that I was no longer in my bedroom anymore. I was outside, on the Surface, right by the Statue of the Goddess. "What the..." I shivered when a little breeze blew my hair. "How did I get here?"

Was it by some magic that Hylia created to make sure that I did exactly what she wanted me to do? I highly doubted that since I felt the dark presence when I was sleeping.

"Your Grace, Zelda!" Fi's voice called out in shock. I turned my head a little bit to see that Fi was tied up right at the feet of the statue, evidence of bruises and cuts were seen across her face. "You have to get out of here, Your Grace! Ghirahim is planning on killing you and destroying Master Link's body!"

I almost spoke out before I noticed that my hands and legs were wrapped in the rope, preventing me from escaping. "Why would Ghirahim be here, Fi? You did say that his sword had disappeared from the final battle, right?"

A familiar evil laugh filled the air with fear as the Demon Lord appeared right behind me, making me jump in surprise as he answered. "I did disappear, just not for good." He chuckled as he moved his hand through his hair that covered his one eye, his sinister smile almost made me want to close my eyes and say that I was just having a bad dream.

I scoffed with disbelief, not thinking about what I was saying. "And here I thought that you were loyal to your master, even in death."

Ghirahim sighed as he walked around me until he and I were face to face. "Even loyalty has its limits, goddess. Sometimes it is every demon for himself. But that is not why I am here." He crouched down to my level, since that I was wrapped up in the rope and on the ground. "I am here to finish what my master didn't finish; getting rid of you and your hero."

"You already killed Link, but I..." I trailed off when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same coffin that was designed to keep Link's body inside. And the body of my hero was being shown levitating above the coffin from Ghirahim's magic.

I wanted to gasp in shock and horror, but I became silent as I studied what was happening. I thought that I was seeing things when it came to examining the body. Somehow Link's body was different from the last time I saw it. From the boots to the top of his head; the clothing was a little bit worn out, plus the formal clothing had switched to his hero clothes that were taken off, his chest that was once flat like a pancake was now broader and back to normal, maybe even stronger than before, and his hair seemed to be changing between the color of the sun and the color of the clouds, the two cuts that decorated his two cheeks seemed sharper, I didn't know what the bruise on his forehead was doing in the change but I sensed the dark aura looming over the body.

That was not good as I shrank back, afraid of what was going to happen.

Ghirahim continued. "Yes, I had killed him by poisoning him before the final battle, but I am still not satisfied that he is gone, _permanently gone_ to be exact. So I am going to destroy his body and then once I am done with him, I will proceed to execute you personally for ruining my masters chances of ruling this land."

This time, I was the one that sighed in boredom. "You can have it. The Surface is all yours." For some unknown reason, that surprised the Demon Lord, but not enough to convince him. Wasn't he suppose to be glad that I was giving up the land that I once wanted to protect from him? Instead of asking me why I told him that he could have the Surface, he turned around as he walked over to Link's corpse that was floating in midair.

He began to do his strange dance as he moved around the body of the dead hero which was unknowingly changing before him. He summoned his demon horde to keep an eye on Fi and me, fearing that either one of us could try to attack him while he was not looking. "I don't care if you try to escape goddess, you and the hero will feel my wrath if you do." He drew out his own two swords, the same swords he used on his second fight with Link, and positioned them right over Link's neck and chest. He was ready to finish my best friend once and for all.

"Time for you to go, Skychild. It is a shame that I won't be able to hear your screams of terror, but I will have to suffice to this." Ghirahim told as he began to raise his swords up in supposed triumph before a pair of white silver eyes stopped him, but they now belonged to the one person who he wanted dead. He didn't know what was going on, but he, and the demon horde know only one thing that I did not believe t be possible...

Link's eyes opened.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review whenever you want and if you see any mistakes, please tell me so that I can redo this chapter and enhance it for your amusement. Now I believe we are getting to the good part of the story! I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible._


	3. Awake

The Vampire of Skyloft

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

By: Lovely girl 10

_Here is chapter 3. I hope you readers will enjoy what I have brought in here._

* * *

Chapter 3- Awake

I was frightened.

I could not gasp for air when I helplessly stared at the possessed version of my best friend. Or should I say a 'demonic version' of my best friend? He blinked in surprise, yet he seemed to be more interested in looking around the area as if he had just entered a dream landscape. His silvery white eyes made him look like he was already dead, yet he looked very much alive.

I do know for one thing that if a person somehow comes back to life from the dead, it is not the same person you know and love anymore. But that was from the books, I never thought of it to be possible in real life!

I didn't know what to do, whether to run into his arms or stay here and see if he is who he is as I listened to Ghirahim's laughter. He was probably pleased to know that Link was awake. "It is a shame that you are awake right now Skychild, because I am about to make sure that you stay asleep… forever."

The Demon Lord quickly moved his sword in order to stab the newly awakened hero, but it was considered a bad move on his part when one of his swords collided on the body, it bent up. I almost resisted the urge to gasp when that happened. And when Ghirahim tried to stab Link with his other sword, it broke in half the second it met Link's athletic chest. It was probably as hard as a rock from what I could tell.

Link, who was risen from the dead, chuckled darkly at the furious Demon Lord, his voice now sounded like there was two people talking at the same time; one was in deep anger as if something enraged him, and the other was a soft, hypnotic, and serene voice. "Did you honestly think that you can kill your own deity? And here I thought that I was going to get a welcome home by my own species, but no, you had to try to oppose me."

Ghirahim looked confused for a moment before he laughed in his cocky tone, "My demons don't have a god to worship. We only had Demise, until he was taken away from us since you killed him Skychild." For a moment, I was confused as well.

Link cocked his head as if he was confused by what the Demon Lord said and crossed his arms. "Why do you call me 'Skychild', _Ghirahim_?" When he said the Demon Lord's name, it sounded like it was a hiss.

Ghirahim suddenly widened his dark purple eyes in shock and disbelief before he shrugged. "I had enough chatter with you, Link, I have your death that I want to get over with." He started to raise his arm in order to land a punch on the awakened hero, but he didn't realize that Link disappeared in front of him and reappeared behind him. I wanted to scream in shock, yet something inside of me is telling me to not speak out, for fear of being killed, so I stayed silent.

"My name is Oni, and I expect you to learn your manners, demon child." The possessed hero who was once my best friend Link, now called himself Oni. I admit, I never even learned of a name like that. "And if you are planning on getting rid of me again, I am afraid you have missed the point of my being here in the first place. I am a deity, and I cannot be killed by your silly little murder attempts."

Ghirahim was again dumbstruck by the deity's statement. As for me, I never even knew that there was a demon god that the creatures used to have worshiped. That is probably because I realized that most of my memories as a goddess were blocked off for unspecific reasons. Even if I wanted to remember something from the past, it will always come up a blank in my mind.

Ghirahim shook his head before he transformed into his final form. He seemed pretty ticked off. "Nice try, Skychild, but that trick will not work on me!" He didn't notice that Fi had took out a spare knife and cut herself out of her imprisonment and rushed over to me, slicing off the rope around my legs and hands, she was also careful to not let the opposing enemies see her when she tiptoed over to me.

I knew that something bad will take place if Fi and I didn't get out. As what she silently predicted, Ghirahim might plan on fighting the possessed hero in order to kill him once and for all, but she feared that the supposed 'demon god' would crush his head in a matter of seconds.

I felt Fi picking me up and opened the statues entrance with a wave of her hand and she quickly closed it as soon as we were inside. "I am not sure that we will be safe in here, Fi." I warned nervously. Already, I was hearing the moblins screaming and the clangs of the weapons from outside. I wasn't sure about how long Fi and I were supposed to stay in here.

"We don't need to be safe in here for long." Fi stated as she rushed over to the tablet where the stone map of the Surface was and examined it as if she was planning on something that I didn't know about. "After when we dispatch the tablets here," she moved her hand in a gesture to the yellow, green, and red tablets that signified the three different Providences. "we won't be able to worry about the Demon Lord or any of the other monsters that would want to hurt you."

I nodded slowly, considering that since I don't want to hide in fear or run away from those that might attempt to kill me or use me for a purpose far worse than before. "How are we to keep the portal up long enough so that we can escape?" That was one question that haunted me the most after when Fi said that we should destroy the tablets. "If by chance we successfully escape, should we worry if Ghirahim or any others that follow him come after us? Even without the portals to separate the sky from the Surface, would they still come after us?"

Fi shook her head. "Chances of that happening are as little as 5%. No demon that I had documented has ever crossed the barrier between the earth and sky. So Ghirahim won't be able to follow us back to Skyloft again, or his magic, if that is what you are wondering."

I breathed out a sigh of relief before I began to walk toward the tablets and removed them one at a time. The Lanayru tablet was the first to be removed and once when it is out, the yellow glow from the sky disappeared and the clouds sealed the hole, preventing anybody down there from entering the sky. Eldin's tablet was next and it did the same thing that the first tablet did. And when we got to the last tablet, I felt a little bit nervous on what would happen if Fi and I didn't make it in time.

I decided to change the subject, trying to stay calm. "How did I even get here to the Surface, Fi? I couldn't have possibly brought myself down here by sleep walking, did I?" I questioned, wondering how I even got down here in the first place.

Fi explained slowly. "Ghirahim had used his magic to make you disappear from your room and appear on the Surface while you were deep in slumber. I noticed what he was doing and I rushed down to the Sealed Temple to retrieve you back, unfortunately, he was prepared to capture me as well, so that I was never to ruin his plan of killing you and getting rid of Master Link's body."

I nodded my head, understanding what went on. "He did say that he wasn't completely satisfied when Link had passed away, but he should be since he was dead after the battle with Demise."

Fi continued. "Somehow he still sensed a little flicker of life inside of Master Link's body. But just like us, little did he knew that another being had possessed the body this very night." She then shook her head in frustration as if she was going nuts, grabbing her hair and taking deep breathes. "If only I had noticed that before Master Link passed away. The same time the poison took his life, another part was taking control. As if there was a second person that shared the same body,"

"Like how Hylia and I were." I guessed with realization.

Fi turned to look at me and snapped her fingers, "Correct. Aside from you and Her Grace, Link and the demon god, as what my theory might be, he and the demon god are probably, as you can call it 'Two sides of the same coin'. However, the reason the demon god had possessed the dead body is still unclear to me." She placed her hands on her face in a thinking gesture, pondering on a solution to the problem that we are facing.

"Maybe, if we can head back to Skyloft, I should go into my fathers library and research a few things that might be of some use to us." I suggested while staring at the blocked door, where I heard more of the moblins screaming in fear, I also heard the punches and kicks that took place outside. I secretly wondered who was winning in the battle.

I began to think of a few ways the battle would end. If Ghirahim won, he would probably come into the statue to finish attacking me and Fi. He would think about killing Fi first, since she is bound to protect me from brutes like him. Then he would kill me before I would get a chance to escape. And if the last tablet was saved by him, he would think about going up to Skyloft to terrorize my friends and family up there. I could already imagine hearing his evil laugh as he was destroying the island in the sky.

If the recently resurrected hero or demon god would win this fight, I have no idea of what torture he might have in stored. Maybe he might be merciful into letting me and Fi go, but my fear gets the best of me as I imagine him destroying everything in a blink of an eye. So far, he is still a complete mystery to me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Fi urged me by pulling my shoulders to get going, and grabbed my hand as we dashed out of the statue before we heard the cracks coming from the statue. We stopped in our tracks and gasped in response to that because if we stayed inside of the statue for far to long, we would be crushed alive. Pieces of the architecture inside the statue were collapsing, crushing anything underneath it.

"We have to get out!" Fi commanded as she tried to pull me out of the statue. My legs somehow froze as I was completely entranced by what was happening. Something told me to just stay in there to end my life so that I could be safe with Link, but with a forceful pull from Fi, I was still stuck in place. I realized what I needed to do before I go with her.

"I think we need to get the Triforce out of here.." I told as I slipped out of Fi's grip and rushed over to the pedestal, removing the little pieces of rock to reveal a shrunken version of the Triforce. I carefully picked up the ultimate relic and whispered something that Fi couldn't hear, and before we both knew it, the Triforce quickly zoomed into the air, disappearing out of sight.

"Where did you send it to this time?" Fi asked, crossing her arms and tapped her foot in an impatient expression.

"I sent the Triforce to hide somewhere where neither one of us, or the demons would ever dare to find it. Although I am not sure where exactly, but I do know that it needs to be kept somewhere safer than here." I informed. At least with the Triforce out of Ghirahim's reach, there is one less thing to worry about.

Avoiding the rubble that attempted to trip us, or crush us from above, Fi and I again rushed out of the statue as it continued to tumble down to the ground.

* * *

When we made it outside, we had to hide right behind some of the rubble because the battle was ensuing. A battle between Ghirahim and the Demon God. We managed to peek behind the rubble and watched as the battle unfolded right in front of us.

Ghirahim looked like he was almost exhausted from all of the fighting. His final form was wavering back and forth as it was trying to change him back to normal. His body from top of his head to his feet was surrounded by cuts and bruises, it seemed like he wasn't use to the decorative skin that he liked so much. Some blood was flowing downward as he panted roughly, his fists clenched as he glared at his opponent.

The Demon God, Oni, didn't look like he was breaking a sweat. No cuts or bruises were seen as he smiled devilishly as the Demon Lord. For a brief second, it seems that he was becoming stronger than before, I could tell because his muscles were starting to look buff, much like how Groose's was, but much more athletic.

Ghirahim ran straight toward his opponent, trying to land a hit on the deity, but each time he tries, the deity just dodges him and gives him a taste of his own medicine with his own punches. "Just die already, Skychild!" He yelled in a furious rage. "I have had enough of you!"

The Demon Lord managed to land a punch on the deity's face before retreating a few steps back when he grabbed his hand. Ghirahim's anger was shown when he examined his wounded hand that was cracked and beginning to bleed from the fingers to the wrist. "You..." He hissed and shrieked as he ran at him again.

I watched in amazement as the deity was dodging all of Ghirahim's attacks and then smashes his pride and cockiness before the deity suddenly got tired of the fight, wrapping his hand around the demons neck very tightly.

Oni's long finger-nails choked the Demon Lord as the deity watched in satisfaction that the demon was learning his place; that he was messing with a immortal deity. He lifted Ghirahim into the air, still holding him in his grip, and said. "I told you to not mess with me, demon child. I am sorry to say this, but I have no other choice but to punish you for your actions." He smile stretched across his face as he shown his long canine teeth, his silvery white eyes glowed like flames. "Since that I already took care of your henchmen, you will have to quench my thirst... for blood."

Fi and I looked around the area, seeing that the army of moblins were lying on the ground. Some of them had parchments of the statue architecture on them, clearly making us imagine how the deity managed to make the statue collapse. The moblins weren't moving on the ground, and as Fi noticed, the corpses had two marks on their necks. Little traces of blood were seen trailing down their necks. Upon seeing the sight, I almost wanted to gag before Fi covered my mouth to prevent me from giving away our position.

Before Ghirahim could make a good combat, Oni opened his mouth a little and moved his fingers to reveal the demons exposed neck. The sound of cracking bones and the hissing sound that the deity was making made Fi quickly shield my eyes to keep me from seeing the gruesome act that was happening the moment Ghirahim screamed in shock and horror.

Oni had bitten the Demon Lord!

Fi watched and I listened as the demon god was sucking the red liquid out of Ghirahim's body greedily. I heard the Demon Lord groaning out of fear and tried to break away from his murderer, but it was no use. He was going to die.

Once when he was done, Oni released his hold on the neck, blood was rolling down his mouth as he took a few shaky breathes. Fi allowed me to look again as the deity tossed the corpse of the Demon Lord away from him and began to walk around the area as if he wanted to retrace his steps. Fi silently gave the cue for us to go to the bird statue as she waited to see if the demon god would turn around to attack us.

Surprisingly, he didn't see me, nor Fi for the matter. "Is he ignoring us?_"_ Fi asked, mostly in relief. Once the coast was clear, Fi told me that we didn't need to worry about him and to smash the last tablet.

I held on tightly to the tablet in my hands and silently swung the tablet, smashing it on the side of the wall. Tiny pieces scattered around the area right by the statue. But, fate had to be cruel when I let go of the shattered tablet and muttered a "Ouch!", placing my hands right by my chest. "Zelda, what's wrong?" Fi asked, worried for me.

I tried to hold back a gasp, refusing to let the pain get the better of me, as I slowly moved my hands away from my chest. The palms of my hands had a single slash on them, fresh blood was trailing down them. The top half of my pink nightgown was contaminated with fresh blood. I watched in fear as the blood dripped onto the ground. "Fi... get me out of here. Quickly!" I said, panicking when I noticed that the demon god turned around in my direction, probably sensed the fresh blood that had just dropped to the ground.

I didn't like the look in his eyes, like he was waiting for something like this to happen. If Fi didn't get me out of here, I was going to be murdered by him, I could feel it in my gut.

Fi summoned a whirlwind underneath us as the demon god was just gaining speed in order to try to catch us. But he was a few seconds too late when we shot straight up into the sky, disappearing from his sight. I felt his anger when we got away, but I tried to ignore that feeling as we took a last look at the Surface.

* * *

I held onto Fi as we traveled back up to the sky where Skyloft would be waiting for us. Fi directed the whirlwind to fly us back to the island in the sky as we watched the green portal disappear from where we escaped. The clouds covered the hole where the portal vanished, making it impossible for us to return to the Surface.

However, that was exactly what we wanted in the first place, knowing that the demon god would not follow us. It would technically be impossible for him to do so, that I was sure about.

The sky was dark as Fi gently guided me back to where the Knight Academy was. We safely landed right by the second floor of the building, and when Fi opened the door to go inside the school building, she made sure that nobody knew that we had just returned. Upon coming into my room, Fi made sure that I was safe before returning back to her usual schedule by helping out Pipit with his guard duties.

Alone in my room, I kept looking back and forth for no reason as I shivered with fright before going to my desk and took out some white cloth. I gingerly wrapped the cloth around my wounded hands in order to cover up the blood. I winced in pain as I wrapped the cloth around them tightly. I guess I was probably still a little bit spooked on what happened.

First off, I didn't sense that Ghirahim was the one who took me away from my home and attempted to kill me along with the body of Link. I also didn't notice that I was tied up in order for me to not get away from my invaders. To be honest, I wasn't expecting that the Demon Lord survived long enough to kidnap me while my family and friends were asleep. I thought that he died while in battle along with Demise when Link was working on saving my soul. Second, even though I wanted to fight back, I couldn't because my goddess powers were taken away long before I was kidnapped. So I figured that if Ghirahim wanted to revive his master again, there would be no power to revive him with.

The supposed demon god, Oni, on the other hand, was another story...

I thought that he was somehow terrifying in appearance, yet there was something about him that was kind of attracting me to him. I hit myself in the head. '_That is only because he had possessed Link's body. I am not going to fall for a guy like that!'_ I thought to myself, enraged for falling for a guy that I have never met, and who I don't want to love.

He may have Link's body, but he wouldn't possess the love and dedication that the late hero had while he is alive. At least, that is what I think as I sighed and got myself back under the bed covers. Before I even got myself to relax, I felt that I was being watched...

I quickly looked around my bedroom, from the wall, to my ceiling, and took a deep breath to try to calm myself. "Take it easy, Zelda." I shivered, not taking notice of the shadows that were towering over me. I closed my eyes, muttering. "Find your happy place. Find your happy place."

No matter how many times I tried to find my happy place, I still felt afraid. "Maybe I should go run around the school to tire me out." I immediately shook my head because I knew that it was late enough as it is. Once I closed my eyes, I fell asleep without any troubles...

* * *

_Author's Note: Review whenever you want. And if I have any mistakes, please let me know so that I can re-enhance the chapter._


	4. Learn

The Vampire in Skyloft

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.

* * *

Chapter 4- Learn

Zelda's Point of view

_In the dream, I was staring aimlessly at the green field where I usually go to in my dreams. "Zelda." A familiar voice called out to me in the air._

_I looked up and turned around slowly to see that Link was standing right behind me, softly smiling at me and crossed his arms before he walked over and embraced me. He was in his original clothing that he had before he graduated to the senior class. I didn't know whether to go into his arms or stay where I was and not move, but he embraced me anyway._

"_Why are you unhappy, Zelda? Aren't you glad to see me like you usually do?" The Link in my dream asked._

_I refused to crack a grin, mainly because I forgot how to smile, and turned my head to look at him. "I'm unhappy that you are not here with me physically."_

_The dream Link looked down on me in pity and recognition. "Everything will be alright, Zel. Things will be better for you." I didn't notice that his finger nails began to grow, and that he opened his mouth a bit when he was close to my neck._

"_Link? What are you-" I screamed when he bit me. I could feel his long canine teeth biting through my flesh, feeling some of the blood that seeped through my skin as he gently sucked up the blood and swallowed each dose. Feeling weak from the loss of blood, I collapsed on the ground as my attacker looked down on me in a predator-like glance._

_I didn't know whether I held back my gasp or if it was taken away from me when I saw the same demon god standing over me, grinning devilishly as he licked the blood that was left over from his 'drink' on his lips. His silvery white eyes hypnotized me. "You cannot hide from me forever, Hylia Reborn."_

_He crouched down on top of me, his hands holding my arms in place on the ground as he was going in to bite me again. I couldn't take it anymore as I let out my biggest scream…_

"Gah! Get away from me!" I yelled, standing up in my bed, shielding my neck as I looked around frantically, panting in fear. Once I realized that I had just woken up from my strange nightmare, I dropped down on my pillow again and tried to calm myself down before closing my eyes again. "That was just a dream, Zelda. It would never happen in real life. He won't be able to get to Skyloft, now that you and Fi got rid of the tablets."

I couldn't help but wonder if what I was saying was wrong on that part.

* * *

Morning came as I managed to get myself out of my bed and got dressed in my usual pink dress and tied my hair into a low ponytail. Today would be the day where me and Fi will go to my dads library and do some research. And exactly as I predicted, Fi was already right by the door, waiting for me with her arms crossed.

"I have already checked the library, Your Grace. I didn't see anything necessary that can help us out with the enemy that we might be facing." She noted as I looked at her, confused by how fast she went through all of that. I guess I couldn't blame her, Hylia did give her so much knowledge than what was suppose to be for a human being.

I shook my head. "I think the answer is somewhere in those books, maybe I should look through them to see if there was something that you missed." I opened the door and quietly sneaked in without letting anybody else hear me. My father wasn't present in the library, since he was having a meeting with the other professors about the new schedule of classes that they are planning to create.

I carefully looked through most of the books, wondering if any of the information that my father has in his books would be some type of clue to figuring out who the demon god was. To my disappointment, Fi was right. There was nothing in the books that talked about him. I exited out of the library in disgust before I went outside of the academy to get some fresh air.

Standing alone right by the waterfall, I crouched down on my knees as I stared at my reflection in the flowing water. At least for me, I could look at my own reflection again, not Hylia's. "I hope nothing else happens... Nothing bad at all." I muttered before sighing in defeat. I suddenly noticed a few rain drops coming down on my hands as I felt the cool liquid coming off of the top of my head.

I looked up into the sky, seeing that Skyloft was receiving its first ever rainfall. I remembered how I had first discovered the rain when I was on the Surface, how I jumped in surprise when the first few raindrops sprinkled on my face, how Impa reassured me that the rain was not going to kill me since I had never encountered rain before.

Now I can probably guess that the other inhabitants of Skyloft might be seeking shelter from the 'Killer Raindrops' that is raining down on them. But, why is it raining right now? "Is the raindrops actually my symbol of sorrow for loosing Link to Demise?" I wondered out of curiosity. "Or is it something that I have missed?" I held out my hands and watched as the small sprinkles started to come down faster.

I ignored my thoughts when I already started to run for the academy in hopes of making back in time for the next hour of class that will be ready in any moment. The rain that hit the ground didn't do much damage to me, only slipping from one side to the next, as I carefully went back to my school.

The class I was in almost bored me to death since they didn't have anything interesting going on except the history of the Surface. However, when it came down to which races were on the Surface, the demon part of the research perked up my interest the most. I even stayed after class to study the history and religion of the demons. I narrowed my eyes in disgust because there was nothing in the books that interested me either. So I slammed the books shut, put them away, and walked back up to my room.

Before I went to my room, I suddenly decided to look inside of Link's room. '_He must have something that could help me.' _I thought quickly as I slowly opened the door to my late best friends abandoned room. Ever since his death, Link's room remained empty. Nobody dared to go in there for fear of breaking down in sobs at the sight of it. The room held nothing but dust that had settled on the shelves and furniture. I coughed a little as I made my way to the bookshelf.

Once again, to my dismay, I could not find anything in Link's books that told me of the demon god that silenced the Demon Lord on the Surface. But, there was one thing that caught my attention.

It was a piece of paper that held some sort of lyrics to a song that I could not understand. In fact, when I scanned through the lyrics, which I believed to be the language of the demons, thanks to my time of being a spirit maiden, I remembered the one thing that Link told me a long time ago.

He said that he kept that piece of paper as a memory sake for his mother that died of sickness when he was just a little boy. His mother used the song as a lullaby to him whenever he needed to keep the nightmares away. He never knew why, but long before when he was born, a unnamed demon managed to break through the barrier in the clouds and forced his mother to drink a potion that was contaminated with some sort of demon ash.

Hoping that the child would turn into a monster like him, the unnamed demon vanished from the future mother of the hero, uttering in its language that seemed to be either a blessing or a curse. Ignoring what the demon had done to her, the mother of Link made sure that the child would grow up to be strong and brave like how his late father was, who died of a heart attack long before the woman figured out that she was pregnant.

I never understood why that demon from long ago thought that by mixing in the ashes of another demon inside of Link's body in hope that the boy would become like one of them. I vowed that if I ever bumped into the demon god, or another demon, I would get the answers I needed to know. Even if the goddess, Hylia, refuses to let me have direct contact to the demon that might kill me for my blood, I would not be troubled by that thought.

And speaking of lyrics, I rushed back up into my room and searched through my closet to find the goddess harp hanging on one of my hangers. I picked it up and turned around to look at the window. I knew that it was getting close to the late afternoon, so I decided to get myself ready for bed. But I thought I heard something outside that was calling me. Thinking that it was just another 'little calling', I shrugged and ignored it.

"_Come to me, Hylia Reborn."_ I jumped as the calling grew stronger, beckoning me to come out from my hiding place.

Cringing, I covered my ears and groaned in annoyance as the voice was becoming stronger, I narrowed my eyes as I protested. "I am not listening to you any more!" I was thinking that it was Hylia as I ran out of my room and out of the school, into the shadows that covered the island in the night.

* * *

I didn't stop running until I found a spot to clear my thoughts of the events that happened to me; the cave. The same cave where Link first searched for his Loftwing before the Wing Ceremony came up. Panting out of exhaustion from my run, I called out to the heavens, hoping that what I was suffering from was cast upon me from Hylia who wanted to be sure that I knew my place.

"Stop torturing me, Hylia!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the cave. "I will not do your work any longer!" With a screech, I took out the harp and slammed it into the rock. Seeing that the harp was still intact, I slammed it on the rock a little bit harder, watching as the angelic harp that I once loved to play with was now a ruined instrument. The strings snapped from their positions and the gold color of the harp was covered with dust.

I breathed in a sigh as I felt the remaining power from the harp had finally faded. My knees gave out as I looked down on the harp, almost cracking a maniacal grin as I watched it in silence. Silence was all that I needed as I looked down on the ground, until I heard a dark chuckle from above me.

"Why did you have to ruin such a pretty instrument that was made from your own hands, little goddess?" The voice asked.

I gasped softly before I had the guts to look up, seeing that I had an uninvited guest. Oni was standing in front of me, looking down at me in a predatory glance as he cocked his head to the side. The darkness somehow made him look more terrifying in the shadows as his white hair reflected off the moonlight.

I stared at him, almost losing my balance as I turned away from his gaze. '_That's impossible!' I_ thought to myself. When Fi and I closed the doors to the Surface, I was certain that he would not follow us to Skyloft. What could he possibly want from me this time? I looked at my hands that were bandaged up and tried to hide them before he crouched down to my level and picked me up by wrapping his hand around my neck, tightening it as if he wanted to choke me to death.

I wouldn't mind being killed by him, because if he ended my life here and now, I would no longer be apart of the destiny that Hylia wants me to be in, and I would be able to see Link once again.

Oni's silver white eyes then glowed like flames as he hissed at me. "That was a very pathetic attempt to escape from me when you were back down there." He used his free hand to point down to the ground, obviously mentioning the Surface. "Now I am here to finish where we left off."

I hesitated as his grip tightened around my neck, almost making it hard to breath for air. "How did you even get here in the first place? Fi and I made sure that nobody was going to follow us, and you were supposed to be stuck on the Surface!" I asked through my chokes.

He grinned evilly as his grip slowly loosened around my neck. "The barrier can keep the demons from coming up to your island in the sky, but for me, I can go to the sky whenever I please. I am an all powerful deity in case you have forgotten." His face then changed to a serious look that chilled my spine to the bone. "I will ask again, little goddess, why did you ruin your precious harp?"

I immediately shook my head frantically, refusing to let the goddess's title ruin my life one more time. "That is none of your business! I don't know why you are calling me 'little goddess', but I am not going to stick around to find out!" I tried to move myself away from him, but his grip made me stay put where I was.

"I beg to differ." He countered in a hiss, showing his long, sharp, canine teeth. "You will not leave until I get some answers." I felt a shiver when his cold breath was very close to my neck, I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for my death to come. Sadly, it didn't go the way I planned at first.

Somehow Oni knew that I would not give the answers to him willingly, so he was going to do something different to get what he wanted, just to get me to talk. He leaned close to my neck, opened his mouth, and gave my neck a little lick, successfully making me scream in fear when that cold, wet saliva met my warm neck.

"Don't do that!" I screamed when he licked me again. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"The more you resist, it makes me want to suck you dry." He warned in a pleased manner, feeling the pulse underneath the skin as he took another lick.

"Okay! Okay! I will answer whatever you ask!" I begged as Oni stopped his progress. "Just... please don't do that again!"

He sounded displeased when I surrendered that quickly. I could tell from the look on his face that he rather liked the way that I was squirming under him, and he also liked the sweetness from my skin and to be honest I have no idea if he can taste anything or not, he just wished that he took that bite out of me. Just the thought of drinking my blood I guess tempted him more than ever. "Your no fun!" He pouted in a calm tone. "Alright, first question. Does Demise still endure?"

I took in a shaky breath in surprise and shock. Although I don't know why he would be asking me that, but I reassured myself that if I gave him the information he wants he would tell me something in return in order for me to know who exactly he was. "You already know who I am, _little goddess_!" He hissed in annoyance. I resisted the urge to gasp. Did he read my mind? "Now answer the question, girl! Is Demise still alive?"

I shook my head, scared of the fierceness in his tone of voice. "No. In the present, here, he was crushed alive by the Goddess Statue. The same statue that you had destroyed when you murdered the demon horde and their Demon Lord. And in the past, Demise was killed by the hero."

I noticed that he was loosening his grip on my neck, clearly that must mean that he was satisfied with what he got, he even whispered, "Thank you Goddesses of old!" He regained his composure and continued to ask. "Why did you destroy your own instrument?"

"That is classified information." I stated harshly. I cringed once again when he was going in for another lick before I spoke, "Okay! Okay! I was done with my responsibilities as a Spirit Maiden, so I am getting rid of any memories I had about my journey on the Surface." I waited once more to see if he was going to kill me or not as I closed my eyes. He wasn't doing anything. I opened my eyes again to see that he released his grip on my neck, he was just staring at me, trying to think in his head about the information that he got.

"Why do you want to forget about your journey as a goddess reborn, little goddess?" He suddenly asked, confused by what I had said.

I looked down on the ground, refusing to look at him any longer, my sobs threatened to break forth. "Because... I want to forget about my title, my powers, you name it, I want to forget about being a goddess reborn and to be who I am now. And you don't need to call me 'little goddess', my real name is Zelda."

I couldn't bear to answer any more questions as I broke out into a run. Away from the cave, away from him, the monster that took away what I had left of Link.

As I left him standing alone in the cave, I could hear Oni chuckle and I felt him grinning, his fangs glistened in the light. "I love it when my prey runs from me." He began to give chase as I got out of the cave.

I quickly jumped over the stepping stones as I ran over to where the ledge is with the wooden box. I looked quickly behind me as Oni was just walking in my direction, smiling devilishly as I climbed up and began to run again. I ran as far as I could, only as far as the stairs where the Goddess Statue once was before it dropped down to the Surface. I collapsed on the foot of the steps where I my breathes are mixed with my sobs as the wind blew in the sky, giving me the chills as I tried to stand up but found that I couldn't. I looked over my shoulder to see Oni's boot was on my back, keeping me from going anywhere.

Oni grinned as he told me. "Lets finish where we left off now, shall we?" He grabbed my right shoulder with his right hand and turned me over so that my back was on the ground. Next, he moved his hands over to my bandaged hands, his long finger nails sliced the white cloth off of them. He had a look of disgust as he studied the dried up blood.

I begged in a whisper. "Please, don't." I felt intense pain as his hand clenched mine very tightly before we both saw the red liquid that broke out from my skin. The blood was making me feel sick to my stomache, yet Oni looks like he was pleased to find what he was looking for. I hopelessly watched as he opened his mouth again and licked the blood from my injured hands.

"Good thing I didn't take very much blood from the demon horde. I have been wanting to taste the blood of the goddess for so long. Now I finally have it." Oni murmured. His fangs grew long as his attention turned to my wrist, he gave a little lick before he plunged his fangs into my delicate skin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review whenever you like. I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can._


	5. Marks

The Vampire in Skyloft

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter 5- Marks

**Zelda's point of view**

Ever heard the saying "Your life flashes before your very eyes?" Well, that was what was going to happen to me as soon as the Demon God bit into my warm flesh, drinking my blood slowly as he enjoys what my blood brought him.

The pain his canine teeth were giving me was really excruciating! It was almost as if they could slice my wrist in half if they were longer than that, but thankfully it wasn't.

'_This is it_.' I thought as I felt a part of my life slipping away from this world. '_If he drinks all of my blood, it won't be long until I can be reunited with Link again.'_ That was what my plan was all along. I didn't come to him for the questions that I wanted to ask him, but a part of me wanted to just die, because I cannot live in a world without my hero Link.

Once when I ran away from the Demon God, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist chasing me down and drink my blood like there was no tomorrow. I just never expected for him to do it that quickly!

My plan to sacrifice my life in order to be with the one I truly loved was just about complete.

Until he suddenly stopped and released my wrist, murmuring a mysterious melody that I so desperately wanted to know, yet it was in his native demonic language. Even though I didn't feel dizzy from the loss of blood yet, I did feel that my body was becoming numb from his gentle, sweet, hypnotic voice.

"Ego nah, elsay hoe, coma og ona." He sang, slowly as if time was beginning to stop, well it seemed that way to me anyway. His power was just too strong for me to comprehend by myself. And no matter how many times I tried to resist his slow, soothing, demonic lyrics, my body was not going to obey me.

His lullaby started to fade as my eyes suddenly grew heavy. I had soon fallen asleep…

"_Zelda. Zelda, wake up honey." A voice called to me in my sleep. Though I didn't want to wake up, I could feel that I was floating suspended in the air. _

_My mind was becoming dark and foggy; nothing about the place I was in was familiar to me. None of it did, to be honest._

_I felt that my mind was wandering far deeper than what I was used to. My mind was trying to tell me something that I never expected to see and hear. The memories that I wanted to see with the Demon God were coming back to me now._

_The first memory that came to me was long before the battle between Hylia and Demise when I was still the goddess. The memory started out at a peaceful meadow where Hylia was first created by her sister Goddesses._

_Hylia was believed to have been given her form by the mixtures of the clouds and the earth, giving her the beauty that made even the most powerful demons fall to their knees._

_With hair as bright as the sun, and eyes that are as deep as the ocean, Hylia was known to be the most beautiful of the goddesses. And her beauty was sought by everyone who seeks to have her as their wife, so that they would be the King of the Heavens with Hylia as their Queen._

_Yes, Hylia in the past was desired by both men and deities alike. But, she was more concerned with protecting the ultimate relic than complicated affairs that she would never go ahead with._

_The Chosen Hero of the past was one of her affairs before the battle struck. He was kind, loyal, and respectful to her as if she was already the queen of the heavens. He was the one person that made her feel whole, made her feel more alive than she already was._

_Another one of her encounters was with a man that liked her very much. It happened long before she met the Chosen Hero. This was when she met the god that created the demons from his own hands; Oni, the Fierce Deity…_

_Soon after when she was created, Hylia was curious about the land so much that she wanted to check out every place to figure out where exactly everything was. If she was supposed to protect the land and the people along with the Triforce, she had to know every corner of the earth as much as she could._

_Her sisters were a bit strict on her going far away from where she was supposed to be protecting in the first place; Din and Farore wanted her to stay where she was at, while Nayru thought that it was a good idea for her to know what dangers might be ahead for her if she was to protect the land._

_Hylia went to where the darkest parts of the Surface were at, and one of them was where the seal would come to be at her temple. She recognized that something dark and sinister was lurking underground, yet it was under control by a certain force that was protecting it._

_Being too curious for her own good, Hylia laid her hand on top of the ground and caressed it; a dark aura flowed out and twisted itself on her arm. "Hello, little goddess." Oni's voice called out as his body materialized behind the goddess._

_Without turning around to look at him, Hylia knew that he was grinning, waiting for her to greet him. "Why do you call me that, may I ask?" She said._

_He shrugged, walking a few steps forward before she stood up and turned around to face him. "You are the youngest of the goddesses, and because you are so much smaller than your sisters." He answered honestly._

_He reached out and touched one of the long bangs in her face; she didn't mind that he was trying to make her comfortable in his presence. "Who are you?" She suddenly asked, looking deep into his white eyes._

"_I am the god of the demons that your sisters despise. Oni is my name, and I suggest you get out of here before I rip you to shreds for trespassing on my territory." Oni told her in a warning, pulling away before she moved her hand to his cheek._

_Strangely enough, Hylia stood her ground. "I am not here to cause trouble, Oni. I just want to know everything that the Surface holds as I protect the land."_

"_Do you have any idea what my creations would do when they notice your presence here?" He cracked a grin before reappearing behind the girl; his mouth was an inch away from touching her skin. He locked his arms around her chest, keeping her from going anywhere. "Once they see you, they will do whatever they can to kill you."_

"_I am not scared of them, and I am not the least bit frightened of you." She stated in a calm manner._

_She tensed when he began to sniff her hair, loosing himself in the sweetness of her aura that he wanted to keep imprisoned so that only he could have it, no one else would take what would be rightfully his._

"_I wish you were mortal, little goddess, and then I would be delighted to taste your blood. Sadly, I do know that we are both immortal, and that we don't bleed as easily as the mortals do." He lets her go as he turned his gaze to the ground._

"_Do you honestly mean that you are one of those rare blood sucking demons?" She curiously wondered, turning her attention to him._

"_I am the only one of my kind who can suck blood from mortals and demons." Oni answered swiftly._

_The memory faded from existence as I finally realized just who I was messing with. A demon that had the power to make me suffer for my actions. But before I could ask what was going on, another memory came to me._

_When Demise came into the picture as the demons king of the underworld, he somehow got his hands on the religious books that held Oni's knowledge, power, and strength. For as long as I knew him, Demise had a powerful hunger, it was long figured out that he didn't just want to rule the mortal realm and the Sacred Realm; he wanted to be more powerful than the god that his people worshiped._

_I watched in shock and horror as Demise destroyed the books, the songs that they sang in worship, anything else that held Oni's presence, they were gone in a flash as Demise burned them all with the flames from his sword. Soon enough, he got his wish, Demise made his people forget about their spiritual creator and he was worshiped by them instead._

_I thought to myself. "So that was why Oni asked about if Demise was still alive." He was sick of the demon king's way of worship, blocking Oni away from his creations. __And without him to keep them content, the demons went into war against the mortals, intending also to get rid of Hylia._

_Was that why the war on the Surface happened?_

_I didn't have time to think through the information as the next memory came in a flash; it was with the demon that forced Link's mother to drink the ashes of another demon. The unnamed demon was actually revealed to be a servant of the demon god, much like how Impa was with Hylia before she passed away._

_When he heard that Oni was losing his fame as the god of his people, he desperately wanted to know how he could help his lord. Oni answered. "Take my ashes and give it to the one that is destined to defeat the Demon King. My power will grow along with his, and if he passes away from any type of injury, I will be returning in the form of my host."_

_After his instructions were complete, Oni had touched the fabled seal where Demise was recently sealed after the battle was done and over with. He dissolved in the white flames that turned his immortal body into ash. The servant did exactly as he was told, collecting his lords ashes and kept it safely in a special container, waiting for the right moment to merge the gods power with the spirit of the hero that was to be reborn._

_That time came when Link's mother began to carry the soon-to-be-hero when he was still an unborn. The servant immediately noticed that the ashes glowed in the white aura. It was time to put the gods plan into action..._

_He flew up toward the sky where Skyloft would be and did his best to ignore the horrible sensations that controlled his body. Clearly the goddess made a very powerful barrier to keep any intruders out. As the servant of the Demon God spotted the floating island, he landed down on its surface as he searched around aimlessly for the person that would soon give birth to the hero._

_Once he saw the woman that was unknowingly carrying the unborn hero while he is still forming, the servant wasted no time as he forcefully made the woman drink the potion with the ashes mixed in, as he uttered the prophecy of the Demon Gods coming to destroy his competitor. He then disappeared back to the Surface where his heart stopped as soon as he was away from the goddess's protective barrier._

"Zelda! Zelda! Come on honey, wake up!" My Father's voice was reaching out to me in my comatose state. My eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room I was in, groaning as I immediately felt the pain I was in. "Oh Zelda, honey! I thought I lost you!" He looked like he wanted to embrace me in the bed I was in, but he feared that I would be in a lot worse pain than I already was, so he just grabbed my right hand gently.

My father explained about Pipit and Fi finding me on the steps where I once was, how they thought that I looked like I was one of the dead with my hands that were bleeding slowly. The senior student of Skyloft carried me back to the academy as soon as he and Fi found me, taking me to the professors so that they could fix me up. Once when my father heard of the news that I was attacked by an unknown creature that decided to pick on a poor defenseless girl like me, he rushed over to my room and stayed by my side until I woke up. He was a bit nervous that I didn't survive when he and the teachers examined my wrist that was bitten into.

I yawned, still feeling the drowsiness that the demon god gave to me. I tried to keep on breathing back and forth so that I could get rid of the numbness from my body. "What happened after all of that?"

"You looked like you were about to die from your loss of blood, but with a little quick thinking, I managed to get the teachers and students of Skyloft to give their blood to you so that you can hang on to life as much as you can possibly can." Father explained, feeling relieved when he said that. "Don't you dare try to scare me like that again, Zelda."

My eyes blinked as I slowly looked down on where my wrist was, refusing to show a gasp. On my wrist where my blood vessels should be showing was the two small holes, even though that the bandages were covering it, the marks would forever haunt me till my death.

Part of me was glad that I was alive, but the other part was screaming in anger that my plan to sacrifice-my-life-to-the-demon-god failed!

"What time is it?" I asked, groggy from my slumber.

My father looked at the clock that was hanging on my wall. "It was midnight when Pipit and Fi found you, and you remained in your comatose state until 6:00 A.M. this morning." He patted my head as he reassured me to try to get some sleep for now as he quietly left the room.

All I did throughout the morning and afternoon was sleep, eat, walk around the school, and do the homework that was brought to me in my room in which either Karane, Groose, or any of my other friends, had to bring to me. Sometimes, I laid back down on the bed as I pondered in my thoughts about the situation I was once in while I was doing my homework.

Why didn't Oni kill me the moment he had his chance? Why did he want to know why I was done with my role as a goddess reborn? So many of those questions rang through my mind before I closed my eyes, wondering what I was going to do when I face him again.

Then I remembered how persistent Ghirahim was when he wanted to capture me alive until Demise sucked my soul out of my body, I shuddered at the thought as I considered what might have been going through the demon gods mind. Perhaps he wanted me to be kept alive so that he could drink my blood again? But then when he asked about why I was abandoning my role as the Spirit Maiden, I thought that maybe he was thinking that I would be his competition when trying to rule a place. Maybe when I told him I wasn't interested in that idea, he might have been relieved that I was relinquishing my title.

"Your Grace, you okay?" Fi's voice broke me away from my thoughts as I shifted uncomfortably and stood up on the bed, seeing her sitting right beside me on the bed. That was strange, I didn't hear her coming.

"Fi? I didn't hear you coming in." I said as I yawned from exhaustion, I was still recovering from the numbness in my body.

Fi waved her hand, telling me that it didn't matter if she knocked or not. "What were you doing trying to talk to the demon? You and I both know that he is bad news. Why did you go to him?" I could tell that Fi was being strict and overprotective, which was the opposite of who she was; Calculating, organized, and cut to the chase, kind of gal.

I explained. "I was tired of being in the dark when there is nothing to be explained. I wanted to know how I was to keep him in line by asking him questions. Besides, when I tried to remember who he was in the past, Hylia just blocked those memories from me, like she doesn't want me to know anything about him."

"And that is the way it should be." Fi countered, her voice stern. "He is an enemy, Your Grace, and I will not allow him to get the better of you like this! I mean, look at what he did to you, do you expect him to just answer your questions like a good little girl you were back then? You are the goddess reborn, and you need to make sure he knows not to mess with you!"

I covered my long pointed ears so that I could not listen to the 'destiny' nonsense. Over the time when we both had to recover from losing Link, she was still into the destiny parts that Link and I have to accomplish. I wish that Hylia didn't keep her in line with making sure that I am doing my part, yet I knew that no matter how many times I try, Fi will still be the same.

I shook my head. "I am not the goddess reborn anymore, Fi. My powers are gone, vanished out of sight. I am just Zelda now, like I once was before my journey began."

Fi scoffed, clearly not convinced by what I was talking about. "You are clearly not thinking right, Your Grace. You do have that power within you, and we have to be sure that you get it back."

I couldn't take it anymore! Not caring if somebody in the school heard me or not, I then shouted on top of my lungs. "I don't want to deal with being a goddess that only cared about protecting the Triforce when I had lost my one and only best friend! I don't want to live in this life anymore, not if it is without Link by my side..." I felt the tears returning again and my frown deepens in depression.

I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the sting from the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I try to choke back the sobs as I commanded Fi to go away. "Leave me, Fi. Just leave me alone..." My knees rose as I buried my face in my legs, crying in short sobs.

Even though I was concentrating on crying my eyes out, I could feel that Fi had a look on her face that signified disappointment and anger at me for refusing to cooperate with her decisions, but she obliged by standing up from the bed and walked out of the room without speaking a word.

I laid back down on my bed as closed my eyes, wiping away my tears and sniffled. How I wished that Link was here to comfort me in my time of need. But I knew that he was gone, forever out of my life when the blood sucking demon stole his body.

"Why? Why must I be tortured in this life?" I cried, choking from the sobs as I covered my face with my bed sheets.

* * *

**Oni's point of view**

"_She was so delicious_." I thought to myself as I stared into the clear night sky, cleaning off the remaining blood that was still on my lips. I was standing on top of the cave where I had led the goddess reborn into my trap. After when she escaped from me on the Surface, I made it my mission to chase her down and capture her.

Too bad she didn't know that I could come and go as I please. Especially when it comes to drinking blood from whoever I wished to sink my long teeth in.

When I was finished with draining the Demon Lord of his blood, I thought that my potential opponent was just a 'Demise wannabe' as soon as I killed him. That Demon Lord had to be taught a lesson, one that will stay with him for all of eternity. I shrugged, why couldn't that demon child learn better manners? The answer to my question was, he would not be able to, since he followed Demise's commands.

It was just a shame that young Ghirahim didn't know who he was messing with in the first place. After his attempts to destroy me, I had enough of his foolishness and ended him right on the spot. His blood, to me, was bitter, selfish, and more importantly... inconsiderate. (Yes, I have an ability to taste different personalities from the blood I drink.)

Oh, but the girl was way different than him. **Way** better than even I had dreamed of all those centuries ago.

Once I took that bite, I tasted that heavenly aura I so desperately wanted to have for myself, the young goddess's blood was so delicious that no words could describe it. She didn't dare fight me like how Ghirahim did upon being cornered like the prey she was, she did what I liked best; stalking my prey before I drink the sweet liquid that she cherished so much.

But... why didn't she scream for mercy when I had her cornered? Usually when any human sees me, they scream in terror, but she didn't. I thought that since she was running away from me so hard that she was completely exhausted, but I knew that she wasn't panting out of exhaustion. I didn't want to think about it, but there was no other way around it.

The girl was suffering in depression over the loss of someone I purposely know from my prophecy. Mainly the hero that defeated Demise. My power started to grow when he was finishing the demon king off, I was still under suspended animation at the time. But once when he was gone, I immediately felt a sudden change in my host. The only thing I remember was when his soul faintly disappeared from his body. I did my best to keep a part of him in toe as I was beginning to merge my soul with his.

Aside from that, after I broke away from the girl by singing a part from my song to her so that she rested on the ground, I used her blood to look through the memories that she possessed while she was under my spell. I skimmed through them before I found some clues that were interesting to me.

One of them almost made me want to gag as I paid attention to the details that was shown to me. I withheld my search as I took a shaky breath, seeing something that was way more scarier than what I needed to know.

I looked up into the night sky, figuring that everyone else in the little town called Skyloft was asleep, I slid down from the cave and decided to walk over to the place that they called a school. The smell of my recent drink filled me with ease as I picked up the pace, walking slowly over to the building.

Once I was at the school entrance, I knew that the first door I saw was sealed shut, and the second door from the second floor of the school was unlocked. I frowned at the thoughts that came to me. I didn't want to use the doors, it would cause some unwanted attention to myself. I had to think of a more complicated way of getting inside to see the girl.

I thought about just using my powers to get her to come out, since I now had control over her movements when I will command her to, but I dismissed that because the other occupants would take notice of the situation. Preferably the bodyguard she has would immediately know that I was here. I looked up and felt my smile streching across my face when I noticed the chimney that was sticking out on top of the school. I snapped my fingers, disappearing from the spot I was standing on to the place I wanted to be, right by the chimney.

I looked around the surroundings to be sure that nobody saw me before I jumped inside. I was careful to not let the inhabitants know of my presence when I was going through the small holes by transforming into my bat form. I flew through the tunnel with ease as I came to the spot where I needed to be.

I dropped down into the bedroom and looked around. From the desk, to the closet, to the picture of the girl with what seems to be like her father figure, to the bed where I finally spotted the girl, sleeping.

I stared silently as the girl breathed lightly in her sleep, her blond hair surrounded her pillow as her hands clung onto the bed sheets. I was almost tempted to reach out and caress her long hair that reminded me of the sun, but I knew that if I did such a thing, I would do more harm than good. So I just spoke under my breath.

"Little goddess." My voice managed to make her shift in her sleep before she opened her eyes slowly, alert and in rage, The young girl stood up on her bed, staring at me straight in the eyes as she growled. "What do you want now?"

I raised my hand in a gesture that said 'I am not here to fight,' as I looked at her with my soft gaze. "I just came to give you some information that I am sure you want to know." I could hear her heartbeat as I tried to resist going over to her and bite that sweet, delicate, neck of hers, because I knew that if I did, it would make her more scared of me. Besides, I am much more calmer than the last time she and I met each other.

The girl who told me to call her 'Zelda' narrowed her eyes and she covered half of her face with the bed sheets, fearing that I would attack her. "Why should I listen to what you say, Oni? You already took what was precious to me; my blood, my innocence, and my love-" She covered her mouth as she growled in embarrassment. Too bad for her, I somehow perked up when I heard the word 'love'.

But did I hear her right? Did she really 'love' the hero whose body I had possessed to finish off what Demise created? I never thought that it would be possible, yet what is wrong with that? I knew a long time ago that deities and mortals don't mix when the little goddess, Hylia, planned on turning herself into a mortal. But I could see that this vessel of Hylia's is different.

By comparing the two, the similarities in their looks were identical, so were their feminine figures, but the main difference was the personalities. Hylia, the little goddess I usually like to play around with back before the battle on the Surface was calm, organized, didn't get annoyed with my tricks very easily as other demons and humans do.

Whereas the girl standing before me was more feisty, easy to annoy, also likes to be in charge, but not very much. That I considered was odd, since she is Hylia Reborn, she should be comfortable with being in charge. But with a quick look in her eyes, her blood told me that she doesn't like to be that way anymore.

Another thing that came to me was that I don't sense Hylia's presence inside of her. Was it just me or did the vessel get power over the creator that was to use her as a host? I shook my head as I regained my composure.

"What did I even do to steal.. your love?" I asked, curious, yet confused by what she was talking about.

The girl Zelda shook her head violently as she sneered. "Don't you dare play clueless with me, Oni! I know what you did to steal the one I love away from me. You made his mother drink your ashes and allowed your DNA to work its way into his body. Your servant hoped that my best friend would turn into a monster like how he was, to which you are the monster!"

"I only am a monster whenever my creations, or when a mortal dares to offend me!" I countered roughly in a hiss. I didn't know what happened next, but I later found myself towering over the girl, almost about ready to let the animal within me take control. I took a few breathes, stepping back as I stepped out of her comfort zone. "I suppose you never sensed the dark presence that was from the goddess before you banished her from your body?"

Zelda froze as she slowly lowered the bed sheets and stood up from the bed. Her head only reaching the top of my athletic chest as she wondered in silence for a few moments. "No. I didn't pay attention to that sort of thing. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Have you ever wondered how come Hylia was a jerk to you before you met me?" I questioned, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. I didn't know why I had that information, but I suppose the blood that I drank was giving me what I needed to say in order for the girl to trust me. Zelda crawled closer to listen to me better. I looked at her as I breathed in a sigh, "Well, your goddess was tainted by the Demon King's greed for power..."

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you like this new chapter, review as always whenever you want. I hope the answers you were seeking satisfied you. I will work on the next chapter._


	6. Curse

The Vampire in Skyloft

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. If I did, then Zelda would not have been the goddess reborn, and Oni Link would have been in more games.

* * *

Chapter 6- Curse

**Zelda's point of view**

"She was tainted by Demise?" I asked, both surprise and confusion was written on my face. I stared as Oni nodded his head, telling me that it was true. I wanted to think that he was joking, yet something in my gut told me that he wasn't.

How could the goddess be possessed by the demon kings greed for power? I never thought that it would be possible, yet I wished that it never happened.

Before I could ask how he knew what he knew, Oni waved his hand as he looked somewhere else in the room. I noticed that the image of my bedroom disappeared as the demon god and I were surrounded in the darkness.

Nothing else was in the room with us before I saw a new image that was right in front of me and Oni. I watched as the battle scene between Link and Demise unfolded. But there was a few things that I noticed that caught my attention.

One: Whenever he slashes Demise, I thought that I saw Link's eyes glowing in a silvery white color, which was camouflaged by his blue eyes. I wondered if it was Oni who was working his way back to the living when I saw those haunting, hypnotic, eyes.

Two: When Oni waved his hand again at the scene, he gently turned my attention to Demise as I saw the goddess's aura flickering in and out, some parts of the aura were beginning to turn black instead of gold.

"Who's aura is that?" I asked, bewildered . I didn't know if the aura I was looking at was my own, or Hylia's. But why would Demise taint the goddess if he wanted to destroy her by getting rid of her? After all, wasn't that what he was being revived for in the first place?

As if reading my mind, yet again, Oni answered. "The aura you are seeing is Hylia's. Your soul was still stuck in your body when Demise sucked out Hylia's. The reason why he tainted the goddess's soul was because," He stopped for a moment to figure out how to put what he was saying into something that someone like me would understand, "Since your people depended on the goddess for protection, Demise thought that it would be desirable to see their leader and protector fall. And by fall, I mean, becoming like how the Demon King is."

"But how did you know that my soul was not with Hylia's?" I asked, confused. "Hylia and I were sharing one body, like how you and my hero were." I somehow didn't understand what he was telling me.

He answered, turning his head to the right to look at me. "You were sharing one body, but you didn't accept the goddess's soul fully. After when you told me that you wanted to be back to your old self, you literally banished the goddess's soul away from you. That, I can understand. And it is probably a good thing too, because if you kept her soul around for too long, your soul would eventually suffer the same fate."

I unconditionally nodded. I did feel that something about Hylia was off, way off. To think that she would have been as corrupted as the Demon King would be a nightmare for me. My gaze changed from the deity to the final confrontation of Demise and Link, my hero was breathing heavily as his gaze softens, like he was seeing something peaceful that wasn't there at all. Death was almost upon him, but he didn't let it show as he glared at the Demon King.

One thing about the conversation caught my attention as I slowly laid down on my bed. The images that me and Oni were seeing had disappeared, turning back into my bedroom that I was accustomed to. "The curse... the curse that Demise placed on me and... Link." I tried to speak, but the force of what was said in the image was keeping my mouth shut. I didn't know what I was going to do if the curse was fulfilled.

Sensing my discomfort, Oni simply stated. "Demise may have placed the curse on himself, you, and your late hero, but what he doesn't realize is that it can be diverted." His words somehow brought me comfort, yet, at the same time, it was bringing me dread. "Yes, he was an all powerful king of the demons, yes he cursed you, but little does he know that without the '_blood of the goddess, and the spirit of the hero', _he can't fulfill that curse."

I cringed as I refused to imagine what it might be like, being reborn in many lifetimes, always trying to protect the Triforce from Demise's incarnation, never having to rest in peace knowing that the abomination would strike at any moment. "But how are you going to stop his curse?"

His answer made me shiver to the bone as he breathed in a sigh. "I have to take your blood, mainly your goddess blood, in order to disrupt Demise's curse from fully taking over. But I need to recreate the ritual I usually do."

I somehow relaxed after when he was finished explaining. "You mean you don't remember how it goes?" I thought to myself. '_And here I thought that deity's don't need to read any books, or anything else for the matter.'_

He shook his head. "Being under suspended animation takes a lot out of a person, little goddess. Even the memory, but since my original books were destroyed by Demise, there would be no way that I can find anything that deals with my ritual. I highly doubt that your old temple has any books that survived."

I suddenly remembered what I was going to ask him. I jumped off of my bed and went over to my desk, searching inside of my drawers until I found the note with the mysterious lullaby in the demonic language. "I was going to ask you about what this was, but I guess I was to concerned with getting myself killed to ask you about that. Plus when you bit into my wrist, I guess I totally forgot about it."

I turned to him as I showed the demon god the note. He began to examine it silently as his silvery white eyes scanned through the written note. His hand reached out for the note as he took it away from me, scanning it quickly before he asked. "Where did you find this?"

"In my friends desk. His mother, the one who your servant forced to merge your DNA with him, used it as a lullaby for Link when he had nightmares. I couldn't understand what it was saying, so I figured that you might know about it." I explained.

"Even though it is not what I am looking for, you have helped me out in relearning my spell." Oni mentioned with amazement.

I cocked my head before covering my neck from him. I didn't want him to bite me again. But he chuckled lightly. "Keep your fear at bay, little goddess. I am not in the mood for drinking your blood right now."

Knowing that what he was saying was true, I reclined my hand away from my neck. "So what exactly is Link's lullaby to you?"

"It is used for putting my victims in a trance, puts them to sleep the moment they hear it. It relaxes them while I do my work." Oni explained while he was studying the note a few more times. "Thanks for finding this for me. Now all I need to do is try to remember my ritual." He began to sit in a thinking position as he tried to search through his thoughts. He suddenly snapped his fingers before realization hit him, he looked like he almost completely forgot about the reason he came to me in the first place I was figuring.

"Little goddess, there is another reason why I am here." He continued, looking at me, "You are suffering from depression." I began to look at him as if saying '_and it took you that long to realize what was happening to me?!_'

"What makes you think that I am suffering under depression? I don't feel anything from it, except for loneliness." I noted, shaking my head in disbelief.

Oni got off of the bed and stood right in front of me, kneeling down on one knee as his arms rested on my shoulders. "I know that something is up, and it is not just that. You wanted me to kill you for some reason that I would like to know. Or if you try to keep me out of your head, you have another thing coming..." He was obviously warning me that if I refused to speak, he will read through my mind until he found what was necessary.

I kept my mouth shut for the longest time before I considered his warning. Sighing in sadness, I began. "I wanted you to kill me because I don't want to live in a world without my hero anymore." At the mention of Link, I almost looked like I was going to break into sobs again. "I-I love h-him! And thanks to Demise and Ghirahim, I can't be with him anymore!"

That was when I lost it.

I covered my eyes to hide my shame from the Demon God. I slowly stopped, feeling him grabbing my hand and started to caress it. His long finger nails almost tickled me as I held back a giggle. I made sure that I didn't laugh out loud, besides if I did that, we would be in big trouble.

And boy was trouble heading our way quicker than we thought.

Both of our eyes widened in shock as we turned to the door, seeing Fi standing right there with a serious expression on her face. She took out her own sword as she attempted to charge at the Demon God, ready to kill him, until I moved away from him and grabbed Fi, trying to hold her back long enough for the deity to escape.

"Fi, cease and desist!" I begged in a commanding voice. Fi quickly pushed me away from her and charged once again. "Fi, stop!" I watched as Fi lets out a battle cry and proceeded to stab the deity. I noticed that Oni wasn't moving from the same spot where I once was, in fact, he seemed a bit calm in the situation.

He raised his right hand slowly, and just before Fi could land a hit on him, she froze in her tracks. Even if she wanted to move her arms or legs, she was stuck. "Let me go!" Fi yelled in anger.

I moved my finger to my mouth in order to hush my bodyguard. "Do you really want to wake everyone up?!"

Oni reassured me, saying. "She won't be able to. I used some of my magic to create a force field inside of the room, nobody outside can hear us."

Fi interrupted. "Just shut up demon! If you touch one hair on Her Grace, you have another thing coming!" She was silenced the moment Oni's eyes glowed white.

"You will not attempt to destroy me," Oni began to hypnotize her. "I am here to release the spirit maiden of her curse. With intense amount of knowledge that you possess, you could probably lead me back to where I was once lost."

Fi looked like she was struggling to look away from the deity, but she gave in to his hypnosis and asked. "My past calculations of killing you are now vanished from my sights. What knowledge do you seek first, Master." She dropped the sword which clattered to the ground, waiting for the command.

Oni shook his head. "I don't think we should start looking for the moment. Dawn is coming up quickly, I will be returning to the cave. Try your best to look through the books about my rituals and such." With a nod from Fi, he jumped back into the shortcut that he used to get inside of my room. I watched as he disappeared back to where he came from.

Fi just stared at me, in a well relaxed glance. I then saw that her blue eyes had a little white ring surrounding the blueness of her eyes. Could it be a sign that Oni has her under his control? "Try to get some sleep, Your Grace. We will begin searching through the books to find what Master Oni is looking for." I gave her a questioning glance as I got myself back underneath my covers. Fi then closed the door slowly as she returns to her patrol outside of the school.

"I am not sure if we can find the right books for that." I said in worry before I closed my eyes and proceeded to get some sleep. At least for the morning, there is no school for the day, since there is no school on that day.

* * *

Dawn came up as the students of Knight Academy slept in throughout most of the morning, only Pipit and Karane were the first ones awake. I was just snoozing while snuggling in my blankets. A peaceful expression was written on my face as I rested.

So this is what it feels like when Link slept late. I cracked a small grin before I remembered how I usually woke him up, interrupting his much needed sleep. I felt pity for him. Why didn't I just let him have his sleep since he had those nightmares?

The answer to that question was... I didn't know. I thought that I was the only one having those weird nightmares.

Well, who wouldn't? Everybody had weird dreams. But I thought that I was the only one. Having to be told in the dream that "This is your destiny" or "You must return to the Surface" was kinda creepy for me back then. Back when I first realized that I was the goddess that I worshiped for most of my life, I thought that it was just a cruel, sick, joke that Impa used on me.

I suddenly perked up as I opened my eyes and looked at my desk, which had some leftover wood and other stuff for creating statues. I remembered in the memory that came to me that Hylia had three sisters. All three of them were goddesses, so I thought that if I was weak from not worshiping myself, or Hylia for the matter, maybe I could worship someone else that was more powerful than Hylia herself.

I got myself out of the bed and walked over to the desk. I took three different statues and began to work on them one at a time. Instead of making my usual Loftwing statues, I made three different women, yet they seemed to be quite alike, not just by the personalities, but by their powers, their strengths, and their caring nature for creating the whole races of the Surface and Skyloft.

Sometimes for a hobby, I used to collect the loose feathers from the Loftwings that flew above me. I thought that it was interesting to study the smooth texture that the feathers had. Whether it was red, indigo, green, blue, black, I liked them all.

The first statue I worked on was a woman with a feminine figure. I added some red cloth around the statue like it was a dress, it actually was a long non-sleeved dress that reached to her knees. Next, I took out a small paintbrush and colored in the eyes red, the red color looked like it could put the rubies in my jewelry box to shame. I next took some leftover red feathers to depict it as the statues hair, once the statue was finished, the feathers were used as the statues long flaming red hair that was tied into a ponytail.

This statue, I created, was the depiction of the Goddess who shaped the world with her own flaming arms; Din, well known as the Goddess of Power. I looked like I was pleased with what I created, so I moved the statue of Din to the side and got to work on the next one.

The second statue had the same feminine figure as Din, but this time with the clothing, I used some of my leftover blue feathers, along with some cloth, to create a strapless blue dress with frills on the side like there was a horizontal slice splitting the smooth side from the frills. The frills somehow fit what Lake Floria had with the weeds. I took the paintbrush again and cleaned off the red color in order to go for the blue one. The blue color from both the dress and the eyes almost made the sky and the ocean look like it was nothing compared to the woman who I depicted as Nayru; the Goddess of Wisdom. When it was time to give the statue its hair, I decided to use some of the blue feathers to make it look like the hair was flowing all the way down to the woman's buttocks.

Once the Nayru statue was done, I turned my attention to the last statue that was waiting to be created. All that was left for decorating the statue was the green clothing and green feathers.

I used the same feminine figure as I did with the other statues, but I gave the statue a short skirt that went to the woman's thighs and a non-sleeved shirt with an open collar right by the neck. The hair was pretty short, but it added in to the goddess's beauty that I beheld, the hair style was a mixture of Din's flaming hair, and Nayru's flowing ocean-like hair. I understood how come it was like that, since this goddess is actually the middle sister of the goddesses. Once when I gave the statue its green eyes, the eyes looked like it showed the color that the trees and the grass were missing, like they had nothing compared to what the goddess had. I later named the statue Farore; the Goddess of Courage.

"Perfect!" I beamed in excitement after working so hard on my creations. "Now I have something to vent out my worries on." I pondered on where I should put my new statues so that I could keep them safe from any harm that might come to them. If my teachers, my father, or my friends see the statues, they would probably shun me for worshiping something other than Hylia.

I moved my statues to my closet and hid them behind some of my skirts, giving them a good shade from the intense light, I was going to close the doors until I realized that the paint needs to dry with the light in the room, so I left the closet door open in a crack.

I plan on using them tonight, but for now, when it is morning, I turned to the door and started to head for the classroom where the history books are. I hoped that there would be something that could help out Oni, I wasn't sure of what I was going to find yet. But whatever the case, I am not going to let him down.

* * *

_Author's Note:What do you think of the chapter? I hope it is good for you all. I will do my best to work on the next chapter. Today though, I will be going to my old high school to see the Grand March for Prom Night, then after that I will see the After-Prom entertainment. Ah, the good old days *Sighs* I still remember my junior and senior proms (Masquerade for junior, and Sunken Treasures for senior). And in case you want to know, the entertainment is Dan Sperry!_

_Oh, and another thing for you to know is that when he is fully satisfied from his drink, Oni is a kind demon that cares about the people he is close to, it is only when he is hungry for blood, he reverts back to the fierce, commanding, deity._


	7. Sword

The Vampire in Skyloft

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the plot. If I did, then Oni would have been in more games.

_You knew something iconic was missing from Oni Link's appearance, right? His most prized possession in the world? His choice of weaponry? I also have some difficulty into figuring out which ending I have to do in this story. I want to know which ending you would prefer..._

_Choice A: Oni tells the golden goddesses to bring Link back to life and he will have to leave Zelda with her reborn hero._

_Or choice B: Zelda doesn't allow Oni to leave her, and in this ending she has moved on from Link, plus Oni will turn her into a vampire like him so that they will be together forever._

* * *

Chapter 7- Sword

**Zelda's point of view**

"Any luck, Fi?" I asked as I looked up from one of the books that I took off of the shelf, trying to find any trace of the ritual, or anything that Oni might have been looking for. But each time I look through the books, one page at a time, they held nothing of the sort.

I slapped my hand across my face in annoyance. By getting rid of the deity's existence from the books, and reality, Demise did his job too well.

Fi shook her head as she slammed the book shut. She was sitting in one of the desks, whereas I was sitting in another. "I looked through them three times already. Nothing of great importance is in these books." She got up, carrying the book in her hands as she remembered where she took the book from.

"I think the books are getting us nowhere." I mused with worry. Perhaps, we weren't searching in the right place to begin with... But I knew better then that! Suddenly, my eyes widened as I snapped my fingers. '_It might be able to lead us onto something, but then it would mean I have to face my past one way or another.'_ I thought in my head. "I am going to see if Oni has found anything."

Fi nodded. "I agree with that, his memories might be coming back to him pretty soon." We both walked out of the school and headed for the cave where he might be hiding.

But once when we got there, he was nowhere to be found. Not even the shadows revealed where he was.

"Do you think he might have disappeared back on the Surface?" I asked quietly.

"That I can confirm, Your Grace. I have read his aura, he is down where the massacre of the demon horde was." Fi noted as she looked down on the ground. "He must be either looking down there for clues on his ritual, or if by chance, he is finishing off the remaining horde that might have survived his attacks."

I looked at her in a confused glance. "There were survivors?" Fi nodded, explaining to me about how she sensed that there were some bokoblins that were able to escape from the attack, also if by chance that Oni is down there, he would be able to finish them off before they thought about harming anybody on the Surface.

"Or the citizens of Skyloft for the matter." Fi added as she turned her attention back to the shadows that were moving around in the cave, studying them as if they held something that she is trying to understand. Fi suddenly perked up as if she sensed something in the air. "Master Oni has now told me that he will be staying at the Surface for the night in order to fully execute the enemy before he asks us to come down and help him with the search."

"That reminds me..." I went on as I thought about the way that Oni was searching around the Sealed Grounds where the massacre of the demons were before me and Fi left that place. "He did look like he was looking for something, but what was it I wonder?"

"We may never know until he figures it out." Fi noted as she began to walk out of the cave, intending on getting some fresh air, and some exercise while she is at it. I left afterword to try to spend some time helping out the citizens of Skyloft on whatever troubles that they have. Whether it was cleaning up someones house, or helping out on deciding where the Loftwings would go to for a little break from flying around in the sky (Since that their regular spot had disappeared to the Surface), I felt like I was trying to get rid of my depression little by little.

So far helping out the citizens, and my need for Link to be right next to me, wasn't working out...

Once nighttime came in Skyloft, I pulled out my nightgown and got myself ready for bed. I went over to my closet where my newest statues were and took them out, studying them on my desk. I was facing them in my chair that I turned around so that my chin rested on the edge. "How am I to do this?" I wondered. I knew that I practiced worshiping Hylia, and asking her for things that I needed help on. But that was before I realized the truth that I was the goddess that I worshiped.

Now when I was watching the statues of what are to be Hylia's sisters, I felt a bit nervous. I took a few shaky breaths before I spoke slowly. "I know that I haven't heard of you goddesses before, and I am sorry for ignoring you all. Please forgive me for keeping you ladies in the shadows for far too long. What I mean to say is... I need help. I need your guidance for whatever comes to me in my future. I want to feel free from carrying on this burden of mine. If you all will allow it, I don't want to be a goddess reborn anymore. I don't want my magic, or anything else that deals with me being a goddess that I was from before." I stopped and looked up on my ceiling, wondering if the goddesses were listening.

I yawned, covering my mouth. "I hope that you all will understand that I require your help in what I am going through. You don't have to do much, I just need some guidance, that's all." I moved to my bed, removing the sheets before I covered my body and laid down on the pillow. I soon fell asleep, feeling content after my confession.

_In the dream, I soon opened my eyes to see that I was in a very large spring that was way bigger than the Skyview Spring or the Earth Spring, maybe the place was a mixture of both. It had the same scenery like the first spring I went to, and the lightness of the room was a lot like the Earth Spring, but the water in the room seemed to be more pure, more exotic, more... peaceful._

_"You like this place, don't you?" A feminine voice spoke from behind me. I turned around slowly to see that the person standing before me was the Goddess of Wisdom herself. The Goddess's features resembled the statue perfectly! I almost wanted to scream in shock, but I regained my composure since I was face to face with a superior being of intelligence. "There's no need to be afraid, my child. You and I are the only ones here. Nothing can hurt us, or interrupt us."_

_I narrowed my eyes in confusion, like I was expecting someone else to be here in the room with me and the Goddess of Wisdom, but I found that the other Goddesses were not present. "Where are your sister's?" I asked._

_Nayru smiled as she gently patted my shoulder. Her blue eyes twinkled like the waves in the water. "My sisters are watching over the Surface and your land of Skyloft. Believe me, they wished that they could come, but they decided that I am the one who you should talk to."_

_"I guess I can consider that, you are the one person who holds the wisdom that I need," I nodded, understanding the situation._

_Nayru chuckled as she urged me to sit down on the ground with her by gently pushing me down into a sitting position, crossing my legs as we situated ourselves on the platform. "So you wish to dispel your connection with Hylia by extracting her soul, her magic, and more importantly her memories, from your body? Do you really wish to not be burdened with the destiny that she gave you?"_

_I nodded. "Ever since my journey on the Surface had ended, and after Link's death, I don't want to hold the responsibility of being a guardian to my people. They will have to realize the truth pretty soon."_

_"I understand that," Nayru nodded solemnly. "You never were meant to hold the title of goddess anymore since you were reborn as Hylia's vessel for the prophecy that she promised to her people. I also pity you for losing the one you hold dear to your heart. What she said to you doesn't matter now." She was referencing to the time of my argument with the white goddess. "The prophecy is done and over with, and the Triforce is safely back in my sisters care. You don't have to worry anymore."_

_"Y-you mean, I-I-" I stuttered as I finally foresaw what Nayru was talking about. "I can be myself again?" A nod from the goddess confirmed my answer. "What would happen to Hylia when she and I are separated?"_

_Nayru answered. "You will live your life like you normally did before Hylia's prophecy came into the picture. Hylia will be healing from her tainted state at the Sacred Realm. She will be under watch by me and my sisters, and she will not be in charge of what your destiny should be. Which reminds me..." She stood up from her sitting position and charged up a blue orb in her hand, she closed her eyes, calling. "Hylia, you need to come out."_

_I didn't know what was happening, but I could feel that something was coming out of me. It was the soul of Hylia that stepped into the opening, and she looked like she was mad. I didn't know how or why Hylia was still inside of my body, even after destroying the clothing, but whatever was keeping the goddess inside of me, I was determined to be sure that the goddess didn't ruin anything else in my life._

_"Now, the main reason I brought you out of our child, sister, is because I want to ask you a few questions." Nayru stated calmly. As I watched from the sidelines, the goddess, who I once worshiped, turned to look at me. Clearly Hylia was still angry at me for my supposed disobedience. "Is it true that you wanted Zelda to remain on the Surface, without her hero, and where she would guard our treasured item that is not suitable for her to keep under control?"_

_Hylia sneered, her once bright sky blue eyes showed a tinge of Demise's darkness in her. "Yes. It is her duty, and mine, to protect the Triforce from those who seek to destroy our land that we created. Link was nothing more than a puppet in my scheme to defeat Demise." _

_Nayru looked at her sternly, like she was the motherly figure who is not to be messed with. "Demise is dead. You will not keep making the girl suffer for eons to come, I mean, just look at yourself, sister! You have been tainted by Demise's magic. He is making you think that you need to be on guard the whole time! The girl needs to be happy with her family and friends again, and all you care about is protecting the Triforce."_

_"I have good reason to be on my guard, sister!" Hylia challenged. "Demise has spread his curse on me, himself, and the hero. His descendant will finish where he had failed! And I need to make sure that he doesn't come back!"_

_"You are not fit to stop Demise's curse from taking over." Nayru states. "Only Oni can stop Demise's curse before it is too late." That last sentence caught Hylia off guard as she gasped in disbelief and scoffed._

_"The only thing he will do is destroy the world that I worked so hard on protecting." Hylia protested. "After all, didn't you say long ago that he was a demon not to be messed with? You told me that he was dangerous, and that he shouldn't be trusted at all!"_

_"He has changed." Nayru countered. "He has saved some of the essence that Link lost when he died. The boys caring personality has calmed him to a point that he can be easily friendly with the girl. You may not understand this yet, Hylia, but Oni is no longer a threat to my sisters and I. And I agree with his plan of releasing Zelda from Demise's curse."_

_I looked up at Nayru, surprised that she agrees with the Oni's plan. I figured that the Goddess of Wisdom was watching and listening on the whole thing. But upon hearing that Link's very essence was still alive, I almost wanted to faint on the spot._

_Hylia wasn't convinced as she begged her sister with a sorrowful look. "But Nayru! My people need me to protect them from Demise!"_

_Nayru raised her hand and pointed her finger straight at the young goddess's face. "Did you forget who is in charge here? You are no longer needed to protect the world. You did what you could, and Link managed to finish Demise off. All what Oni needs to destroy the curse is to take your blood that now resides in Zelda." She glared at the young white goddess as she then turned to me, her face changed from serious to a kind and gentle one._

_"Have you and your bodyguard found anything that might be valuable to the Demon God?" She asked, noticing that I shook my head in dismay._

_"The only thing I had found for him was his lullaby spell," I mentioned. "Nothing else seems to be coming to us from the books, or from the memories that Hylia kept hidden from me." Upon a glare from the white goddess, I yelped in surprise and stayed silent until Nayru glared at her younger sister, telling her to stop her __nonsense._

_Nayru looked like she was thinking about something before she snapped her fingers. "There may be one thing that can help Oni get all of his memories back without any trouble. Particularly, his sword." A confused look was written on my face, it gave Nayru the opportunity to explain. "His sword, long before the war between the demons and the people on the Surface started, is his vital source of knowledge and power. I mean, sure he can defend himself just fine without his weapon of choice, but he much prefers to have his weapon with him when he needs to know something." _

_"So you want me and Fi to help him find his sword..." I repeated slowly. "Where exactly is it?"_

_"I think you already know where exactly he left it the last time he was on the Surface." Nayru noted with a few nods. I then realized what she meant as I nodded, remembering the memories that I received from my last encounter with the deity._

_I then disappeared from the spring, leaving the Goddess of Wisdom to deal with the White Goddess..._

I woke up in my room as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I felt more at peace with myself as I smiled, no longer feeling the presence of Hylia within me. As I went over to my closet, I simply chose one of my new blue dresses that almost looked identical to my old pink one I had. After looking over my clothing for any problems that I might have, to which there weren't, I walked over to the door and walked out of my room, but not before coming back in to store my statues in the closet again, and took one of my ponytail hair barrettes with me.

As I walked out of the school I fiddled with my front side hairs as I decided to just leave my hair alone so that it can fly through the wind without anything holding it back. I kept walking until I saw my friend Fi who was watching from the ledge right by the waterfall.

Once I came a little bit closer, I noticed that Fi was looking at the clouds from below, studying them for any sign of Oni's aura. "What are you out here for, Fi?" I asked, curious.

Fi suddenly stood up straight as she slowly turned her head over her shoulder. She answered. "Oni has requested our presence at the Surface. I believe that he has found something that might be vital to his memories."

I nodded. "So what are we going to do to get back to the Surface? We have already destroyed the tablets, but how are we going to get back down there?" I stared at the clouds that were moving very slowly below us. I knew that it would be impossible to know where me and Fi would land if we were to jump at that moment.

I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt that familiar presence behind me. Oni's voice broke me out of my trance. "Just jump and find out." And the next thing that happened was out of the ordinary for a person to do, yet I knew that move too well.

He pushed me off of the ledge.

"Oni, this is not funny!" I screamed on top of my lungs as I fell through the sky. I looked up to see that Fi jumped off of the ledge on her own. We fell toward the clouds as gravity dragged them to the Surface once again.

I soon remembered how I felt when that twister dragged me to the Surface for the first time. I remembered how terrified I was when I was being taken away from Link, how I screamed for him to save me, how he tried to save me, but was pushed aside like a rag doll when Ghirahim was taking me away from my home in the sky.

Now, as I fell toward the place that I refused to be at, I knew that I had to go there. The sooner I help Oni find his sword, the sooner I can be rid of the curse that Demise placed on me. And the sooner the curse was done, the sooner I could go back to Skyloft and forget everything I knew about the Surface.

The familiar scent of grass flared in my own nostrils, I saw from above the damage that was where the Goddess Statue once stood. There was a huge pile of rocks and ashes, and the burns were still on some of the rocks as I flew down closer. The bird statue stood by as I looked around in the air, wondering how I was going to do a soft landing. I knew that I didn't have a sailing cloth like how Link had, plus I remember how I noticed that my old sailing cloth was burned along with some of the weapons that Link possessed.

I suddenly felt light as I floated gently down to the ground, I looked up to see that I wasn't falling as hard as I was anymore. In fact, I kinda thought that Oni had used his magic to be sure that I had a soft landing. My feet soon touched the grass as the magic faded around me, allowing gravity to hold me once again.

I began to search around the area, trying to find the location where the sword lies, waiting for its owner to find it. Fi decided to move the rocks in case the sword would be buried underneath the rubble, but upon seeing that it wasn't there, she turned toward where the dust was, moving it with her hand to see if there is suppose to be a hidden symbol.

"There is a very strong presence in this area. I think it may be is underground," Fi sensed, looking back and forth from the ground to me and back again. "How come I haven't sensed this from before, when Master Link and I crushed Demise in the present using the Goddess Statue?" She questioned to herself, raising her hands in the air in frustration.

"That is because I had to hide my power from the abomination so that he doesn't know that I am coming for him," Oni said as he appeared without warning, kneeling on the ground in the center of the area. "Once when I began to be reawakened, my sword has picked up my essence. It knows that I have returned." He placed his right hand on the ground, feeling the soft grass as he concentrated on it.

Fi could sense that he was trying to use his magic to pull the sword out of the ground, yet she pondered on how he found where it might be. She shook her head at the thought, somehow being turned into a human was doing more things to her than what she expected. I watched from the sidelines, puzzled by what Oni was doing, yet I could feel that something was coming out of the ground.

My suspicions were true because I soon felt the ground underneath me shaking as if there was an earthquake. I knelt on the ground so that I didn't fall over, Fi also followed afterward, doing the same thing as I did.

I watched the ground where Oni stood as he closed his eyes, breathing a few times before grabbing the grass as if he was in pain. Right by his hand, I could see the hilt of his sword, the dirt was pushing it upwards as it revealed the weapon to the deity. As the sword came up with each pull, Fi recognized it immediately, muttering. "That is a double helix sword. For most of my life as a sword spirit, I have never seen such majestic beauty from a sword like that before." The sword looked like it was glowing in a bright white color with mixtures of sky blue whenever the light from the sun shined down on it.

Oni pulled the sword out of the ground in full force as he marveled the sight of his own weapon. "Come out, now!" He commanded the ground as it released his sword from its grasp. After he pulled his sword out, he moved the dust and the dirt off of his weapon. "Now that's more like it..." He twirled his blade in a frenzy as he was getting use to using a weapon once again.

I just stared at the beauty that his sword possessed. I doubted that any man, besides Link, would be able to handle a sword like the Demon Gods. Yet I was worried that Oni might have hurt himself when he was playing around with his weapon, I shook my head at that silly emotion. I knew that he is a deity, he can't get hurt at all. Ghirahim, when he was alive, proved that Oni was incapable to such pain.

Oni suddenly turned around as he smiled at us girls, already his fangs shined in the light. "Now... let me see if I got this right," He wandered around the place, with his swords sharp tip on the grass, grinding in the dirt. Fi and I looked down to see what he was doing before we stared at the symbol that was being engraved in front of us.

The symbol, or symbols, standing right by each other in the ground was a upside-down triangle and a crescent moon, the whole design that was surrounding them was very much like the other symbols that Link conjured when he was sealing the Imprisoned back into its prison. I thought to myself as I stared at those symbols that Oni created. Were they his symbols for something? I wasn't entirely sure, but I knew that the biggest moment for me was about to come.

As soon as he was done drawing the symbols on the ground, the ritual would commence.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review as always, and sorry for the long wait, I had to try to make this chapter seem more entertaining for all of you. You can give me your choice of the ending I have mentioned on top of the chapter in the review or you can PM me. I will do my best on the next chapter._


	8. Fight

The Vampire in Skyloft

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Most of you reviewers have wondered about whether or not that Oni and Zelda will tie the knot... Well, I can reassure you that we are only about two fourths of the way through the story. The real romance will be coming soon, don't you worry. I am trying to make it look like Zelda is still hesitant into trusting Oni, making them work on their friendship first. The real romance happens when Oni is becoming possessive of the mortal girl. As of now, we are only 2/4's of the way through. The real romance happens around 3/4._

* * *

Chapter 8- Fight

**Oni's point of view**

Unfortunately for both of us, I took the rest of the evening to finish up my symbols in the ground. When night came on the Surface, I had to teleport Fi and the little goddess back to where they came from, in order to keep them safe from those who would attempt to harm them.

For many centuries, before and recently after the battle on the Surface, it was my duty to be sure that those who have disrespected me were punished for their acts. Mainly for my part, there was one particular demon who had gotten on my nerves. And I wanted the little goddess to be safe for the ritual so that we don't have any intruders, besides, if she were to stay for a few more minutes or hours, she would be captured alive and unharmed by the demon general Majora.

I had never seen her for so long. When I searched for any knowledge of her whereabouts after the battle on the Surface, neither her location or power was anywhere in sight. But I knew better than to let things go for so long.

You see, a long time ago, back when I was still the Demon God of my people, Majora was the only one to stand up against me because she thought that my days of ruling the people are over. Based on my new knowledge of the more recent events, she was the one who got Demise to get rid of me by whispering promises of power and more for the Demon King.

With him in power, Demise made sure to honor Majora by giving her a job with being the general of his army. Being possessed by his greed for more power, he and Majora commanded the army to attack the humans on the Surface. That happened a very long time ago now.

To cut to the chase, Majora did that all just because she hates my guts!

And once when she hears about the curse that Demise set upon the little goddess, Majora would love to see the girl suffer. I looked upwards to see the cloudy night sky, the stars twinkled as they stared down at me. I crouched down in a kneeling position as I studied the symbols on the ground. I am practically finished with drawing my holy ground.

Now all I have to do now while the girls are asleep, is to figure out where Majora is.

I have all night to start my search. But first, I need some help into figuring out what to do. As I closed my eyes, I thought I could hear a voice calling out to me. "Need some help, Oni?" A strong feminine voice said from behind me.

I slowly stood up on my feet as my right hand touched the grass, I turned around to see the one person who I least expected to see. "Din. Its been a long time since you came to see me. When was the last time? Three centuries ago?" I greeted, refusing to show the surprise in my tone of voice.

Din was standing beside me as she stared at my recent creation. "The girl has changed you, has she? The one that is identical to my youngest sister. Anyway, if you are planning on trying to find Majora, I suggest that you head on over to the Lanayru Desert."

That sudden information sparked my interest. For the longest time I know, the Faron Woods, and the Eldin Volcano, would never be holding a hideout for the rouge demons. Mainly that is because both of those places have the sacred springs in the temples. But hearing that the desert would be the place where I can find them was almost too good to be true for me.

But I shook my head, "No, Din. I know what might be waiting for me if I go there." I knew that if I went over there now, I would eventually be captured and tortured until I disappeared to wherever I came from. The rogue demons tried to do that to me ever since they listened to Majora's lies. "Shouldn't I just lead them into a trap or something?"

Din considered that as she quietly talked to herself for a few moments before she responded. "You could do that. But how are you going to be sure that both Fi and Zelda will be safe? If you plan on going ahead with your ritual to dispel Demise's curse, Majora might try to stall you and capture the girl alive so that the curse would be fulfilled."

I nodded, "I actually have that all figured out."

She blinked as she slowly backed away from me. "Okay, if you are sure, Deity of the Demons and of Night, I will be on my way back to where my sisters need me." She was about ready to envelope herself into a flame before she added. "In case you are wondering about Hylia, Oni, she is under house arrest for her illness that Demise brought onto her." She disappeared inside of the flame as I felt her spirit return to the Sacred Realm.

I was left all alone again as I thought through about what I am going to do in case Majora plans on ambushing me while I do the ritual that would eventually save the little goddess trouble. It took me throughout the night to figure it out, but it came to me as I watched the moon that was shining down on me. I breathed in a sigh as I let the moon's energy pass through my veins.

I could feel that my lips were beginning to dry, it was usually a sign that I have to drink blood, so was my mood. I try to make it not look like I was cranky, but I feel like I can't fight it for long. So I decided to bring the little goddess and her friend back to the Surface. I raised my hand in the air as I commanded in my mind to bring the girls back to me.

Soon enough, they appeared back at the exact place where I last teleported them. Fi was looking around the place as her mind wondered why I brought them back. "Master Oni, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, frantic.

The little goddess, or Zelda as she likes to be called, looked a bit calm as she looked at me questioningly. "Did we miss something for your ritual?"

I shook my head, already feeling a grin on my face. "No. I have decided to end our waiting around." I pointed toward the center of the design I made. "Little goddess, stand in the center. And Fi, I want you to stay right by when I need you." I watched as the girls did exactly as I told them to do. However, I became confused by what the little goddess was doing as she laid down on the center of the seal. Her hands were laying on each other and her blond hair was spread across the ground.

I came over as I looked at her, bewilderment and anger attempted to take over as I calmly asked. "What are you doing?" I placed my hands on my hips as I concentrated on my power to lift her up with my mind. "I said for you to _stand _in the center, not lie down!" I heard the sound of her feet colliding with the ground as I opened my eyes, seeing that she is standing on her two feet.

She hesitantly looked away as she explained. "The last time I was in a ritual, I was forced to lie down on the ground as Ghirahim made a few spells on my soul so that I would die when Demise sucked my soul out. I was thinking that you would do the same."

So that was it? I cocked my head as I fully seen the image of her being used like that in a ritual. "Curse that Demise wannabe!" I growled as I clenched my fists. She perked up when she heard my insult on the supposed Demon Lord. I took a sharp breath as I tried to calm down my anger, the more I got angry, I would not resist killing or hurting something in my path. I didn't want to hurt the girl. Not right now.

"What did you call him?" The little goddess said in shock. "A Demise wannabe? If Ghirahim had survived long enough to hear that, he would have attempted to tear you to shreds upon that comment."

I couldn't help but grin. "Well, it is a good thing he is dead. Anyway, I won't need you to lie down when I start the ritual, I prefer that you stand so that it is easier for me to take the goddess blood out of you." I watched silently as she carefully stayed still as best as she could. I turned my gaze to see that Fi was watching anxiously as I began to utter in my language.

The seal I had created was beginning to glow in a soft white blue color, bathing in the moonlight that showed itself. It started at the end where Fi stood as it slowly gained speed into getting toward the center. My symbols of the crescent moon and the upside-down triangle were gaining their power as I uttered a different spell.

What I created next somehow spooked the young blond goddess for a bit until I told her that the spell needs to work on gaining its power as soon as it warms up. I softly commanded the wind to levitate her above my symbols as she floats in the air. She also never expected for me to create an invisible force field around her. To me, she seemed so radiant in there. But I knew that I could not stand there and watch as I looked over my shoulder. "I have some business to attend to with an old enemy of mine. In the meantime, just wait and call for me when the seal is ready."

Although she was a bit afraid of what I was going to do, the little goddess nodded in silence as she looked around. I could hear her trying hard not to gasp as soon as she saw who was trying to stand in my way of the ritual. Fi took out her own sword as she glared at the person standing outside of my seal.

The demon had a feminine figure with red dreadlocks that decorated her hair, her red pupils were noticeable against the yellow outer color of her eyes. Her purple body armor was very distinguishable and the spikes on her forehead were dangerously sharp. She had a look on her face that spelled out "_You don't want to make me angry_" as she glared hatefully at me.

"Stop the ritual right now Oni or I will make you stop it yourself!" Majora hissed, presenting her knifes in front of my face in a threatening manner. "The goddess you have right there deserves what is coming to her!"

I narrowed my eyes as I slowly moved my hand toward my sword that was carefully placed behind my back. "It is already starting, Majora. So I suggest you get over it and run back home to where you belong. After all, a deity like me has some work to do." I dodged an incoming attack from the knife that was going to stab me in my throat. It landed right next to one of the boulders from the remains of the statue.

"You will not destroy what Demise has created to give us the power we need." Majora commanded in a cold voice, readying her next knife to strike me down.

"I created Demise from scratch and I can take away his power." I countered. The next thing I knew was that the battle began to start...

Majora made the first move as she dashed straight toward me with her knife in hand. I quickly dodged it as I crouched down and spun on the ground with my right leg out, it managed to make the demon trip as she fell toward the ground but then got back up as she resumed her attacking spree.

I swung my sword in front of me as I unleashed a flying disc that contained my rage, she tried to dodge it but it was considered to be a flaw since she got hit. Her screams of pain and suffering boomed into my ears, but I knew that she was just faking her painful look, I saw it a long time ago the last time she and I fought.

I swung a few more times as I continued to stall her, my seal began to become more intense as I quickly checked it on its progress. "You will pay for that Oni!" Majora yelled. Her knives then melted away as the whips appeared in her hands. Her frown deepened as she glared at me, flames seem to be bursting out of her eyes.

She moved her hands above her head as she started her whipping attack around the area. The whips made marks on the boulders as I quickly dodged them before her next attack. I immediately saw that my seal was beginning to glow brightly as I uttered my demonic song while I was dodging the whips. I could tell that Majora held anger in her eyes as she did her best to keep my mouth shut so that the ritual would not commence.

Sadly, she was too late as my song took hold over the little goddess, making her woozy as she shuts her eyes, relaxing in my tune once again. Once when that was done, I came over to her quickly before Majora tried to lunge at me. Holding the dozing girl in my arms, my fingers glided through her hair until I saw the neck.

There it goes again. My canine teeth grew as I was getting ready to sink them into the exposed skin. I could feel the girls heartbeat through the veins that were underneath my fingers. I wasted no time as I bit into the girls soft and warm flesh. I overheard the fight going on when Fi was making sure that Majora didn't go anywhere near me as I continued the ritual.

The blood seeped out of the neck just as I suspected. My eyes glowed as I sucked on the blood, making it go down my throat as I swallowed each dose. I even checked on the sleeping girl and see if I actually hurt her, but upon seeing that she was still asleep, I continued to suck on her neck, eagerly taking the blood that was coming out of her sweet neck.

* * *

**Zelda's point of view**

_My mind drifted off into wonder as the song was hypnotizing me. I don't know whether I was floating suspended in the air or not, but I did know that I wasn't going anywhere._

_Because in the dream I am having, my hands were chained to a wall. I looked down to see that there was no floor beneath me, its almost as if the endless floor was an abyss. I even looked upwards to see that there was no stairwell, neither windows for the matter, but I did see a few torches that were lighting up the room I was in._

_The chains looked like they could go on forever above me, but I pondered on what was holding me above the abyss. Where exactly am I while Oni is doing the ritual to cleanse me from the curse that Demise brought upon me?_

_I noticed right in front of me that there were two people being held against the wall, I knew who they were too well. Demise was trying to get out of the bonds that were holding him on the wall. And the other person was covered in the shadows, I could not see his face as well as I could with Demise, I could tell that he wasn't in the mood for fighting against the chains that were holding him._

_I kept my gaze fixated on Demise as I finally knew what exactly the room and the chains symbolized. The chains that were holding me and Demise on the wall were actually symbolizing the curse that Demise set upon me, himself, and Link. And if my thoughts were correct, the chains were holding us so that we are connected by the curse, and if one of us was free of the bonds, the others would fall into the abyss, from what I could guess was assumed to be the afterlife point._

_"Never thought I could see you again, goddess Hylia," Demise smiled as soon as he saw me right across from him. "I know why you are here, and I am here to tell you that you are wasting your time with trying to get rid of my curse. It will not move, not even your pretty deity can change that."_

_I clenched my hands around the chains, glaring at the demon king. "For your information, demon king, Hylia is no longer with me, and furthermore, Oni will make you let go of your curse. After all, he is a deity, he can do what he wants."_

_I jerked suddenly as I heard the chains moving abruptly, I didn't know whether it was my chains or Demise's, or the mysterious person I have yet to see through the shadows, but I did know that mine was beginning to slip a little bit. Somehow that meant Oni has begun draining my life force._

_As my life force was being taken away from me, my right hand began to slip through the chain that was holding it. And apparently, Demise's hands were beginning to slip as he tried to hang onto the chains, reluctant to let go._

_"Without the blood of the goddess," I repeated, remembering what Oni had said to her. "Your hatred shall end, your curse will be no more." I watched silently as Demise was trying to stay up against the wall with the chains that held him, but he found out that the side of the wall was cracking, it was being torn apart from his hands._

_Throughout Demise's struggles, his flaming hair was shining over to where the mysterious person was looking down on him in disgust and tiredness. I refused to gasp in shock as I finally saw who the other person in the room was; Link._

_I was seeing my best friend, my hero, in this very room as my mouth almost dropped down in confusion. I knew that the ritual had to be with me and Demise, but upon seeing my hero, I wondered if there was more to the ritual than I realized. There was the blood of the goddess, the hatred from Demise, and then there was the spirit of the hero, they all were bound to the curse, and if I somehow survived my ordeal, I would lose Link forever..._

_His clothing was torn much like how he was when I found him dead, his blond hair messy with dark spots from the burns, his blue eyes still shone life in them as I helplessly reached my hand out to try and touch him, wondering if he was just a dream or if he is real._

_However, my gaze turned to see that Demise was beginning to lose his grip on the wall as his hands slipped, the chain snapped, and as I watched in either fascination or horror when he screamed in anger and fell to the abyss that was eager to take him to where he belonged._

_I sighed in relief that he was gone, gone for the rest of my life. As I waited to see if Oni was done with the ritual as I looked up, but the strangest thing was that nothing was happening._

_Was there more to the ritual than what I thought? I was hoping that there wasn't any more, to be honest._

_"Let go, Zelda." The voice that belonged to Link spoke as I turned my gaze toward his. His voice sounded like it was dry and scratchy, but it still spoke so clearly. Did I just hear him right? He told me to let go, but what is he talking about? "You have to let go."_

_"W-what do you mean, Link? I don't understand." I stuttered, not believing a single word that came out of his mouth. "What should I let go? My destiny? My curse? What?!"_

_He looked at me, his gaze hauntingly beautiful and dead at the same time. "Let... me... go, Zelda." He told as he clasped his hands on the chains._

_Those words he said stung me to my core. He wanted me to let him go, disappear from my sorrow, guilt, everything. But I wanted him to stay with me, I could not just let him disappear from my life! I mean, I know that he is dead, and that his essence was safe with Oni, I just refuse to believe that he will have to leave me!_

_I shook my head, the tears were breaking through my eyes as I squeaked. "I can't, Link. You are my best friend, I don't want to lose you. Not ever!" I hoped to the bottom of my heart that what I said could change his mind, but from the look he was giving me, he wasn't buying it._

_I suddenly felt earthquakes on the sides of the wall as I looked down to see that Demise was climbing his way back up, straight to me. Somehow the ritual Oni was commencing with me was not powerful enough to keep him down. I looked back up at Link again as I heard him slipping his hands out of the chains, I wanted to tell him to get back to where he was, but my mouth was sealed shut like it was taped over to keep me quiet._

_The tears freely flowed as I watched Link break through the bonds that were keeping him close to me as he jumped to where Demise was and made him plummet down back to the abyss once again. I closed my eyes shut as I relinquished the thought of losing Link all over again._

_Their screams seemed to be blocked out as I sobbed heavily. My hero was taken away from me once again, just for my sake of keeping Demise at bay. I didn't feel like I was truly free from the curse. Why did Demise have to torture me by taking Link away from me? I shouldn't be blaming him, since Link chose to break free of the bonds I was trying to keep him under to make sure he was safe._

_All that mattered to me now was that Link was gone. Gone, forever out of my life._

I let out my biggest scream of sorrow as my eyes shot wide open, the magic keeping me afloat had weakened as my body easily floated down to the ground. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks as I cried into the ground, ignoring the intense pain from my neck that was bitten into.

"Zelda, little goddess," Oni's voice spoke out in worry. "What's the matter?" I could feel his hand touching my shoulder as I still continued to cry. "Did my ritual not work?" I shook my head, silently telling him that he succeeded into getting rid of Demise. When he heard those words, he sighed in relief as he cleaned up some of my blood that still stained his mouth, at least that is what I think he was doing.

Fi's voice broke the silence as she stated in grief. "We may have banished Demise from the curse he set on Her Grace, but through it, my old masters spirit has chosen to disappear from the curse too. Master Link is gone from this world along with Demise."

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope this chapter was pretty interesting. I kinda figured that since Demise and Ghirahim were no longer the leaders of the demons and monsters, there had to be another who also takes charge of them. So I chose Majora for that, and since Oni is usually seen with Majora, why not make it a little bit more fun. Also sad to say this, but it looks like it might be impossible for Link to come back into the story until later since he disappeared with Demise to the afterlife as Zelda watched from the sidelines._

_In your opinions, what do you think will happen next in the story? This will be a long story so you don't have to worry about the ending sequence of the story for very long. I just wanted to ask you what would you choose for the ending. Review anytime you like._


End file.
